Don't leave me alone
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: After Avaritia is trapped with Liselotte, Misao is alone. But when she learnt that she can bring him back, she decided to take this chance. With help of Misuzu and old friends, she could reach her goal...And having finally her happy ending too. Hiatus.
1. Sad memories and an unexpected friend

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there. There is my new fanfiction which is a prequel to **_**Wish you were here. **_**So I really like Black Knights and they deserve a good ending. **

**The main pairing is Georgius x Misao (Avaritia x Superbia). The story happened after the end of the anime. So hope you enjoy!**

Over.

Everything...is over.

Around Misao Kusakabe, everything had gone. Everything disappeared. The Red Night, which had been her land for 64years-old…had disappeared. Around her, just some darkness and earlier, some Larvaes left which Misao defeated easily left. Misao herself didn't know where she was exactly. Maybe in another dimension. Maybe in another world…She didn't know.

Misao Kusakabe (aka Superbia) had waited for the day where the Red Night would disappear and she would leave. But it wouldn't have happened like the endings of fairy tales. Since she and her others comrades have been killed by Liselotte, she used some magic which revived them…under others forms…The Black Knights.

For all six of them, life ended. And now…since Fragments had defeated her comrades, their life definitely ended. Nevertheless, Misao felt like died too. Now her friends were gone, as long as her beloved Avaritia-sama…she didn't know if she must live or not. It was impossible. Once more, she was the only survivor.

And now, she was alone. Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka had gone, and she didn't think she could accustom to modern life. She couldn't.

_Alone…_

She had been always afraid of being alone. Since she had been expulsed from Kusakabe Clan, she had this fear. And this fear had disappeared the day where she met Avaritia. Or rather Georgius, who became the man she loved. She also met some others people. Samson, Sebastianus, Elaine, Benedictus and Scholastica. And although she didn't really part of their team, she willingly helped them for their mission.

Ones after others, she looked theirs faces again. But their face had disappeared. And Avaritia…No, Georgius had gone too, and surely crossed another dimensions with Liselotte now.

She wondered if she could do anything about it.

She thought killing herself but she didn't want to do a fateful gesture before to not being sure. She took a seat on the floor, her weapons surrounding her.

Georgius spent his life to do some things very dangerous and imprison this witch. And now…for eternity he would cross the dimension to watch out for Liselotte.

And she couldn't.

She couldn't let him like that. It was undeniable. But she wondered again what to do about it. The only Fragment left was Shiori's one which had disappeared. After Kukuri recreated the world after having defeated by Liselotte, that Misao somehow knew, Shiori never really died. She probably came back to Index afterward, as she was an apostle like the Punishment Squad. Misao sighed, wondering what to do.

_Georgius-sama._

Misao felt some tears rolling on her cheeks. It was curious, she didn't cry for…so long. Why did she do that? Why did she revive everyone? To not to be alone again? It was a selfish act. She must have let them die. Everyone has never been hurt. No…If she convinced Georgius to not go to this mission…Everyone would have been safe. Ira and Invidia would have lived happy without troubles… And Gula…from each and every one, he was the one who didn't deserve to die the most. Acedia siblings…Dying…So young…How she could? How she could do it?

She realized now that Fragments suffered too. It took a long moment, but she now realized that it must be difficult to live only to die. She could see it when she saw Misuzu fighting so hard. How she could try to kill a member of her own clan. Misao really blamed herself for everything.

And now…Everyone was gone. Georgius, Samson, Sebastianus, Elaine, Benedictus, Scholastica…Misuzu too. She realized that even Misuzu could have a better presence than these Larvaes next to her. No, she was alone.

And she deserved it.

"_Misao…I count on you. Help me…to fight Liselotte…Help me…Help me to teleport on the rooftops…I will…catch Liselotte by myself…"_

"_Georgius-sama…"_

"_I'm not Georgius anymore. And you know that very well. He is already dead."_

"_Georgius…Please…Don't leave me…"_

"_I can bear it anymore. We must defeat that witch once for all. That's enough. I can now understand now…If the others died, it's all my fault…"_

"…"

"…_Please. This is the least thing I can do now."_

"…"

"_Please…"_

"…_I love you, Georgius."_

Afterward, she teleported Avaritia who caught Liselotte into his arms while Kakeru used the Fragments to imprison them. And they disappeared.

Misao knelt down, crying. "Georgius! You promised me you'll never leave me alone! Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why did you…?"

"…No. Nobody's fault but mine…"

Misao sighed.

Brutally, she heard a sound from behind her. She didn't care of it immediately but when she heard the person coming from her and kneeling over her, Misao hoped for one instant that it was Georgius…But no. The person was completely different.

"…You…Misuzu…What are you doing here?"

"…Misao Kusakabe…What will you do now?"

"…Why do you care? We're enemies. Listen, I let you live. So…in return, let me in peace."

"…"

"I suppose…you would like to be with Kakeru."

Misao said it ironically. Misuzu sighed but seeing her face, Misao realized something.

"…Does he…Ah. Yuka."

Misuzu nodded. "So…now you're alone, you would like to stay here with me?" How sensitive…" Misao sighed.

"No…Misao…We used to be enemies…But now…I understand you. We are alone now. Nobody can help it."

Misuzu took a seat. "It's difficult."

"... You still have your friends. Unlike me. So…why won't you join them?"

"…I should do something."

"Great." Misao looked away. "I…will. I will come back to Kusakabe Clan. I must give back the swords."

"…Haven't you been exiled?"

"Yes…But I shouldn't keep them for myself." Misuzu smiled a bit. "You could go with me."

Misao jumped. "Are you joking? I'm like you. They even won't let you enter. So…they won't let you enter too. Give it up."

"Misao…What do you want to do?"

"…Going far away…or killing myself."

"…" Misuzu sighed. "Misao…nothing keeps us back here. The witch is gone…We couldn't be enemies anymore."

"…"

"I always admired you. I always wanted to talk to you."

"…Maybe."

Misao sighed.

"But…My Avaritia is gone. I know how you feel, when you see your beloved going away from you."

"…Yes." Misuzu sighed. "I know."

"…"

"But I'm decided. I will go."

"…So, good luck." Misao turned back. She picked up her weapons and was about to go. Misuzu called her. "If you change your mind…you can go to my house. We could do the trip together."

"…Yes."

But Misao said no more. She already left.


	2. Return in a Kusakabe life

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there. The chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. ^^**

Misao sighed.

"I don't understand why I'm here."

"You're the one who came here." Misuzu recalled her.

The two women were gone very early after that Misao changed of mind. Misuzu wasn't happy nor annoyed. When she was young, she would have loved very much to be accompanied by the legendary swordswoman Misao Kusakabe. But after the events of the Red Night…after having fought her, Misuzu wasn't so much excited anymore. Even if Misao changed of mind and attacked her, she could defend herself. But Misao didn't seem planning to attack her. She was grieving the Black Knights's deaths and attacking Misuzu wasn't her priority.

"I wonder how they will react when we will come back." Misuzu sighed.

"I don't know. I hope they won't stone us to death. I heard once one person had this punishment after having dared to come back to the clan." Misao took a pensive look.

"I don't think so. I'm the Kusakabe Head's daughter. Although my father and I didn't have a good relationship when I was young, I hope he won't give order to kill us." Misuzu thought to her father and wondered how he was since she was gone. She didn't really want to see him again but she had to. "I see houses." She noticed when she saw the village appearing before them and Misao nodded.

"It really changed…"

Obviously, when the two women arrived, it didn't last a long time before villagers noticed their return. People were shocked to see the return of two exiled. Furthermore, Misao Kusakabe's return who had been exiled 67 years ago. But the villagers burnt with anger and some of them spat out on them when they passed before them. Others pointed them by the finger and others muttered things like:

"I didn't expect it!"

"Misuzu Kusakabe came back! Go to warn the Head of the clan!"

"Who is the other woman? But…She looks like…"

"Misao Kusakabe! The legendary warrior! But how is she alive? And why did she come here?"

"How this Misuzu could come back after all she did to our Head!"

"These two…"

Misuzu called one of villagers. "Where can I find my father?"

"…" The villager took a distant look but answered her. "To his house."

"Thanks." Misuzu was about to go but she saw that Misao didn't follow her. "What are you doing? Come."

"…"

Others villagers were come and had taken their weapons out of rage. "You two aren't welcome! Go away!"Misao brutally took her weapons and faced them.

"Misao! Come back!"

"Didn't you notice who I am?" Misao spat out on them. "You shouldn't attack me."

"How arrogant! Attack her!"

Without saying anything, Misao hit on on the head with her Onikiri which knocked him out. She attacked brutally one of them who took her by behind. Misuzu, seeing what's happened, sighed. She hesitated to leave but after some hesitations, she ended up by taking Raikiri out and joining to the fight. She didn't know why she did it as Misao could defeat them all by herself. However, she felt that she was a bit forced to help her as she was exiled too. And according to the Kusakabe's rules, she mustn't let a warrior fighting alone against many others. So she came and attacked one who engaged her in a fight. Seeing him as a threat, Misuzu pared all of his hit and pronounced a spell:

"_Raikiri Nagamitsu…"_

And suddenly, a lightning bolt appeared and sent her enemy away. Misao defeated more easily her attackers and hit two of them at the same time with Onikiri and Kumokiri. The villagers who were scared watched the battle involving the two exiled girls against all their comrades. Suddenly there is a silence and everyone stopped in the fight. Misao and Misuzu noticed it and looked around.

"What's happening?"

"…"

Misuzu understood why. Her father who was the Head, arrived. He watched the scene silently. Misuzu recognized him. He didn't change really and she could see her amputated arm while the others held one weapon. He looked at Misuzu and smiled to her.

"Welcome back, Misuzu…"

Sat down before the public, Misuzu and Misao waited for the decision of the Head. He faced them but he seemed looking away. He sighed.

"Come now. What a day! See two exiled…And not only which ones. Misao Kusakabe…The legendary Swordswoman…I always thought you as died. You never returned for…67years…"

"…"

"I suppose it's thanks to your dark magic…Am I wrong?"

Misao didn't answer. The head turned toward Misuzu. "What about you? You were exiled and yet, you dared to return to our Clan. What are your reasons?"

Misuzu tried to speak but everyone cut her off. "I said. They deserve to be expulsed!"

"What a shame…Hurting its own father!"

"Misao Kusakabe…How could she survive? And how can she be so young?"

"We shouldn't have forsaken the death. Before, we stoned to death exiled."

The Head sighed and demanded the silence to the others. "So…"

"Nice to see you again, Father." Misuzu sighed. "I just wanted…to bring the Five Kusakabe Swords back to you."

"You should have known that you wouldn't be welcomed…" Her father said with a slight smile.

"I know."

The Head noticed. "You are the one who won them. They are in your possession. Keeping them is you own right."

Misuzu looked up at him. "Yes but I felt that I must have bring them back. I'm…not sure if it was safe to keep them after…"

She glanced at Misao, who stayed quiet. "It's my own decision."

Her Father stared up at her, a bit surprised yet contemptuous toward her. Although she wasn't really her daughter anymore, if he had been herself, he would have kept them until his death. Finally he turned back toward Misao.

"Did you come here for the same reasons?"

Misao looked surprised." What for?"

"If you brought Onikiri and Kumokiri, the Seven Kusakabe Treasures would be reunited again."

She shook her head. "No."

Unlike Misuzu, Misao didn't notice what was wrong or right anymore. And right now, she viewed her two swords as her partners. Her children, the only ones left to her. It was the last thing she wanted to see taken away from herself.

"Yes. It would be useless. You already infected them by your dark magic. So. What did you come here? After 67years…"

"…Well. I didn't think you all remembered me again."

She sighed.

"I don't know by myself. I had been with…another Clan during many years…And now they are gone…I suppose I search for a house of heavenly peace."

"It's a poor defense." The head noticed. "Why did you think you would be welcomed to your return?"

"I don't care." Misao only said these three words. "Do everything you want."

The Head nodded. "At least, you could met one of your admirers… Misuzu Kusakabe. Your dream came true. I wondered how you two met each other."

"…" Misuzu and Misao looked at each other. Misuzu finally said. "A fight."

"I see. How interesting…"

One of people cried out. "We can't let them return! Dear Souichi-sama, they fought a lot of our villagers."

"So, what? Aren't they supposed to defend themselves? I think if these two could easily fight at least ten villagers, the village would be safe. Am I wrong?"

"…"

"So. It's my decision. I will let them return. Misuzu, Misao Kusakabe, I can say it by myself…welcome back."

This decision made everyone claiming in protestation but Misuzu and Misao looked amazed. Souichi sighed. "Then, follow me."

Souichi leads them to a house which was nearly isolated to the village. He nodded. "I constructed it for you Misuzu…If one day or another, you would be interested to come back here. Maybe I shouldn't have to do it. But just…a simple thought."

"…It's…amazing." She said.

"I'm afraid you two would be forced to share." Souichi turned back toward Misao. "If I expected you to return…Of course I think I would have constructed one for you too. But as it isn't the case…"

Misuzu didn't seem really happy. "Sharing? Will we live together?" Misao looked her with a contemptuous look. "Don't worry…I don't think I will stay here for a long time. You'll be alone soon."

"Well. I will leave you. I have…a reunion to preside."

"Father…" Misuzu began but Souichi glanced at her with an uncaring look. "My name is Souichi-Sama. Now you're a villager of Kusakabe clan. I don't want you as my daughter anymore."

"…" Misuzu looked down. She expected it but despite the past events, she still viewed him as her father somehow or other. It hurt her very much. Souichi nodded and left, letting the two Swordswomen alone.

"So…" Misao said. "Let's go."


	3. In the darkest place, there is a light

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there ! Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. **

"Avaritia-Sama!" Misao called out. However, when she woke up, she noticed that she was in her room and her meeting with Georgius was just a dream. Misuzu, who slept in a couch beside her, sighed with an asleep look.

"Misao…If we must share our house, it would be fine if you didn't wake up every night by screaming." Indeed, one week spent since they came back to Kusakabe Clan and normal live was difficult for both of them. Of course, all the day they didn't interact with each other and they just focused on their training but the evening, when they came back, they talked just with each other for dinner. They usually slept very early. Probably because they have nothing to say to each other.

Misuzu, although less than Misao, didn't really like her new life to Kusakabe Clan. Nor Misao or her father didn't talk to her and the time where she found them, they always looked at her with a despising look. It really annoyed her. Furthermore, she missed her friends. Maybe Misao didn't really lie when she said that she still had them. And they were maybe the ones left to her.

"And if you let it slide?" Misuzu sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Misao turned back to her. Misuzu explained herself.

"Why do you recall painful memories? You should leave the past behind and thinking to your future."

At this sentence, Misao glared at her fiercely. "How impertinent you are. It wasn't because you have your happy ending that it wasn't the same for me."

"How? A happy ending?" Misuzu sat up. "But what are you talking about?"

"I lost everything I had. I lost Avaritia. Georgius. Unlike you. I think you've been the one instead of me, you would have behaved the same."

Misuzu looked down a bit sadly. "Yes, probably."

"It was a bad idea to come back. Look, nobody talks to us. We're like pariahs. The battle must let them a bitter taste." Misao sighed. "Tomorrow, I will leave."

Misuzu raised one eyebrow. "I expected more from Misao Kusakabe, the legendary Swordswoman. Who could expect you were so sensitive?"

"I've always been like that." Misao sighed. "A lot of people thought I was too sensitive anyway. I think they're right."

Misuzu listened to her. "I see. You're like me."

"Don't compare us." Misao lay down again. "You're not forced to join me. I will leave alone. What you'll do isn't my business."

Misuzu rolled her eyes. "Tell me, Misao. If you feel so lonely…Why won't you do as you did last time?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"You said you revived everyone after Liselotte's battle. You could do the same thing again."

Misao sat up again and took a serious look. "You know…last time, it was just to guard Liselotte's crystal. And I revived everyone under ugly forms. The Black Knights."

"…"

"And I couldn't do it again. It's really a powerful dark spell. A really dark magic which are very ancient and difficult. And I don't want to make the others suffering as the last time. Furthermore, my Avartiia-sama isn't dead. He's trapped for eternity in other dimension. With Liselotte. It would be useless."

Misuzu listened to her speech and when she finished, she finally said. "You're just selfish."

"Excuse me?" Misao cried out, glaring at her. "You don't care for anyone else but Avaritia. You said you were lonely. I don't understand why you are enjoying the pain while you could find a way to bring him back with the others."

"And which way?" Misao took a haughty look. "We'd lost Shiori's Fragment. Furthermore, it's impossible to revive people, and usually when they are revived they regret to be still dead."

"…You know. There is the Kusakabe Library, in the village. If you could find another foreign technique, I think you could revive them. And together, you could bring Avaritia back."

"…" Misao stayed quiet. She didn't think to it. She didn't recall of the library which contented a lot of unknown secrets and dark techniques. Unwillingly, she thought Misuzu had right.

"But if you prefer to let them rest in peace, you could." Misuzu closed her eyes, about to sleep again. Misao slightly smiled. "And that's you who said it…while you love Kakeru."

"What?" Misuzu glared at her. "You let him go with this Yuka girl. And you said to not forsake. It's a bit difficult to me."

"…It was just a way. No more else. So…goodnight." Misuzu said before to sleep again.

Tomorrow, Misao enjoyed the moment where Misuzu was in training to go to the library. The librarian was a Kusakabe who enjoyed sleeping and Misao didn't have some troubles to enter in. She came across books and others work. She took one and read it. But after having read nearly the half, she let it down. It wasn't what she searched for. After having looked around, she realized that she must search for arcane texts if she could hope to find something. And these arcane texts weren't here but…

She left shelf and headed for the underground. She knew that Index had a lot better library but she didn't think that Johanna would let anyone touch her own arcane texts. Even if she would attack Johanna herself to touch them…But Kusakabe Clan had darker secrets. And it would be useful.

She swatch the light on and penetrated on the underground. Indeed, there were a lot of arcane here which are messed up. She locked the door and looked around her. She felt a real psychic ki here and Misao knew what it is. The scent of the Kusakabe dark magic.

Without losing her time, she began to rummage through.

While Misuzu was in training, she wondered why she kept losing. It was her third enemy and she lost again. She sighed, tired and the Kusakabe who faced her sighed too. "And you're Souichi-Sama daughter…I think you were strong."

"Ex-daughter." Another Kusakabe said. "He rejected her."

"Yes, sad." Misuzu glared at him. "What? You should have expected it. You cut him off. He didn't have his arm anymore."

"…" Misuzu nodded, understanding. "So now… Just go to the training more often."

"…Yes, Sensei."

When the training was over, Misuzu left, a bit upset by her poor result, although she beat the last enemy. However, while she headed for her house, she unexpectedly met Misao Kusakabe. "Misuzu…Tonight, I think we'll go to sleep later than usual."

"…What are you talking about?"

"…I found something."


	4. The price of a life is protection

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there chapter 4. I would like to put Misuzu with someone but I don't know who. (as Kakeru belongs to Shiori).^^ And I don't really like yuri. So I wonder…**

"I'm here." Misuzu called Misao out when she came back to her house. "What did you find?"

She found Misao sat down on the small table of their small kitchen, bent down over some old parchments. Misuzu recognized them as the Kusakabe dark arcanes texts but she didn't wonder about it. She sighed and came toward her. "So?"

"Unexpectedly, you were right, Misuzu. There are a lot of interesting things in Kusakabe Library. I completely forgot that time had spent. I forgot I put some of my researches there." She slightly smiled. "I think it could work."

"What?" Misuzu raised one eyebrow. "So. There is really…?"

"Yes." Misao took a serious look. "I found in their old arcanes…a spell extremely complicated. This Ryouchii Kusakabe, our ancestor, must have tripped a lot. Strangely, he never mentioned where he found his arcanes."

"Ryouchii had lived through many things."

"Yes. I found his path rather similar to mine. He used western magic as I did and had also been exiled from Kusakabe Clan. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"So. About this spell…"

Misao turned back toward her. "The spell is so complicated that I must have found a real translation to recite it. It's said it's the most powerful spell that Ryouchii found. And a kind of Reality Marble if I understood well. It could vie with human laws."

"Really?" Misuzu took a surprised look. "Strange"

"So…It said…it's so powerful…and could have the ability to revive dear people."

Misuzu sat down in front of her. "I think I understood. You will use it to revive your companions."

"…Perhaps. I'm not sure. But if it can work."

"Don't forget Kusakabe rules" Misuzu said with a contemptuous look. "Don't use a spell when you aren't sure about it."

"I think I've a better experience than you" Misao smirked. "I found nothing about parallel dimension however."

"So it's useless."

"I follow your idea." Misao took a look which could be viewed as somehow grateful toward Misuzu. "After all…you're the one who advise me the library."

"…" Misuzu looked away. She had a bit of remorse but it was too late now. "However, I can't use it right here."

"Why?"

"I must return to Ayame Hill if I want to revive their dead bodies."

"And will they return as Black Knights?" Misuzu raised one eyebrow. "You're serious about it?"

"I don't really need to ask your permission." Misao glared at her. "You wanted to live alone after all. I wouldn't be in your way anymore. Don't worry."

"…So, will you return to our…nightmares?" Misuzu asked her calmly. "Yes. But I must do something before."

"What?"

Misao glanced at her swords which were lying down against the wall. "Onikiri and Kumokiri…"

"Hm…"

"I think I will need the others swords." Misuzu goggled. "What? The Five Kusakabe Treasures?"

"Yes." Misao smiled. "If I invoked another Reality Marble, I think I would have some troubles…So. I don't think Onikiri and Kumokiri would be enough."

"…You're insane…They are Kusakabe's properties."

"I don't say I needed the five of them. I think I will just take Yasutsuna with me."

"The most powerful sword? But you're insane! Do you think you really could invoke it easily? I'd some troubles to invoke it myself. I was really hurt."

"Are you concerned about me? I'm touched." Misao smiled which made Misuzu a bit awkward. "No! But…You could never take them. Furthermore if you took Yasutsuna. And then…If you took them…The village will be unsafe."

Misao stood up and caught the parchments with her. "I'm not involved with them anymore. Since they exiled me."

"Maybe but it isn't my case."

"These Swords have just been created to show Kusakabe's power. It's not like if the Clan was powerless. Anyone could use them, the village still could defend itself."

"…" Misuzu took a suspicious look. "And if I must remember…you brought them outside of the clan when you've been exiled too." Misao smirked.

"And later I'd right to do it." Misuzu turned back. "But now…I don't want to be irresponsible anymore."

"How emotional." Misao came closer to her and caught her chin into her fingers, forcing her to look into her eyes. "You know…When I've been exiled…That's my own mother who took the decision."

"…" Misuzu struggled and looked away. Misao sighed and moved away. "I will go tomorrow. After having taken Yasutsuna."

"…" Misuzu stayed quiet during some minuts, wondering what to do. Finally, while Misao was about to leave, Misuzu cried out. "I'm going with you!"

Misao stayed unmoving. "What are you saying?" She glared at her. "You know…we could have traveled a lot of things together…You aren't forced to follow me."

"If you…want take these swords…I prefer to use them instead!"

"Ridiculous…" Misao looked down on her. "I could use them as you do. Even better than you. By the way…Why?"

"…Because…I will be sure to bring them back afterward." Misuzu glared at her. "I want to protect my life! For my Friends and Tomorrow!"

"…"

"And…if something bad happened…I would be sure to stop it…Even if I must use Yasutsuna…Even if I must die…Even if I must kill you." She said these words, very seriously. And during one second, Misao had some flash of respect toward her. "As you want."

Then without any others words, she left, letting Misuzu alone. "Damnit…"


	5. An unexpected meet

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there. A very special character will appear in. And I warn you: it isn't a OC character. Hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing here?"

Misuzu turned back toward the person who talked. She sighed, realizing it was her own father, Souichi Kusakabe. He stood up in front of her, with a serious look.

"You know you aren't allowed to be here. It's the Kusakabe sanctuary where the Five Kusakabe Swords are lying down here. What are you intended to do?"

Misuzu glared at him. "Finally, I took a decision, Souichi-Sama."

"…"

"I'm going to leave. I will leave the clan."

Souichi stayed quiet but Misuzu perceived a slight smirk on his face. "Once again? Aren't you happy to be a Kusakabe again?"

"…This time, it isn't because of the fact I've been exiled. I will leave by myself."

"…"

"I've…a mission to accomplish."

"I found you very arrogant. You aren't Kotoko's daughter for nothing." Souichi took a pensive look when he talked about her mother, who was also his wife. He exiled her with Misuzu when she cut him off. Misuzu guessed his thought, and thought he still had feelings for his wife…Apparently not for his daughter.

"That's the truth. So…I'll leave."

"So…That's why you decided to come back here and taking the swords again for yourself." Souichi smiled. "I suppose Misao is involved in your decision."

"…More or less, Souichi-Sama." Misuzu sighed. "The main reason is because I've others friends to protect somewhere. And it isn't here."

"…In that case…you shouldn't have come back to the Clan. People will found hateful and selfish if you leave now."

"…As you are concerned about me…" Misuzu smirked, a bit ironic but she saw her father staying impassive. "So. The Clan isn't important to you anymore."

"I've changed." Misuzu confessed, solemnly. "I learned to treasure and protect ones who were dear to me…"

"…"

"You aren't an exception…Souichi-Sama…No, Father." Misuzu closed her eyes. "Although you exiled me and you rejected me…I hope deep down, I still mean a lot to you. And someday, you'll take me again as your daughter."

"…"

Her father stayed quiet again during some minutes, staring up at his daughter. However, he didn't see the little girl who cut him off before. He just saw…a stranger.

"…I always cared for my family. Even if I didn't have been a great father…My wife…My daughter…always stayed in my mind."

"…" Misuzu looked amazed. Souichi smiled. "So…If you want, go. But…if someday you still decide to come back…The house will be opened to you, Misuzu."

Misuzu frowned. She didn't expect this reaction. But without any others words, her father left the sanctuary, leaving her behind him.

"…Father…"

Misuzu along with Misao, could understand that the trip will be long. As they didn't have money enough to pay a trip in train, they must have made the trip on foot. They must count two days to come back to Ayamegaoka. And it wasn't so bad after all. People would find weird seeing two Onmyouji women here (furthermore, one Onmyouji who was dressed like Japanese women from the World War II). However, more the time spent, more the trip was longer. Finally, when the twilight came around them, Misuzu ended up by saying.

"We should stop for tonight and find a hotel in order to rest."

Misao nodded. "I must admit you're right. The night is about to fall down."

Misao yawned while Misuzu looked up at the plan of the town where they are. "There is a hotel which is not very far. Hotel _Last Chance._"

"Wonderful." Misao sighed.

"And…there is an Onsen too!"

Misao goggled. "An Onsen? My Gosh! How many years…?"

"…64years." Misuzu sighed. "I even didn't know how it felt…to bath in an Onsen…" Misao looked down. Time spent so long…And she's still 27years old.

"I wonder if we'll have money enough to pay one."

"I think it wouldn't be a problem."

When they arrived to the place, the first thing they noticed was the emptiness of the hotel. The both of them looked around: nobody's here. Misuzu called. "Hello! Is there anybody?"

"Strange. There isn't receptionist." Misao frowned. "Wonder if anyone holds this hotel?"

"It must be recent." Misuzu contemplated the decoration. Misuzu admitted it seemed really comfortable…but she didn't know. There is something…which seems wrong here. "We should find an other hotel."

Misao sighed. "It's useless. Furthermore, I'm tired. It would be just for one night." She paused. "I will put my stuffs down then taking a shower in the Onsen."

Misuzu shrugged and followed her, after having taken one key for two of them. Misuzu didn't really want to share a room with her old enemy but as the money missed a bit, she didn't really have choice. They went up to the first floor and opened the room. It was small and empty, with just two beds and toilets. They put their stuffs down and Misuzu ended up by understanding she really needed to take a bath. Finally, she followed Misao to the Onsen and began to take off her clothes and caught a towel. Misao imitated her. "If I must expect it…seeing an Onsen again in my life…"

"You spent nearly all of your Life in the red Night. No wonder." Misuzu agreed. They opened the door leading to the Onsen and entered in.

"…Amazing." Misuzu looked around. She didn't really was accustomed to Onsens. Misao was greatly amazed. She really forgot how much it was big. Furthermore, there is nobody. So, they have the Onsen for themselves. "My Gosh…"

Misuzu sat down in the water and enjoyed the warmth around her. "Hm…It felt so good…"

"I must admit it…" Misao imitated her and closed her eyes. "How many years…"

The two stayed silent during a few moments. Misuzu felt the atmosphere was awkward but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like if the two were friends…But Misuzu didn't like silence. She turned back toward Misao. "Misao…once we'll come back to Ayamegaoka…What will we do?"

"…I will use this spell…To invocate this Reality Marble…and I will revive my comrades."

"…I see. But…are you sure about it?"

Misao smirked to her. "Nobody can be really sure. But Ryouchii traveled a lot of things. I'm sure he didn't let this researches here without be sure about them."

"…" Misuzu looked away. "If…Something was wrong…"

"I know. You will kill me." Misao sighed. Misuzu frowned to this sentence. "You seem really peaceful about it."

"It isn't really a problem to me now. I will die when there won't be hope anymore…" Misuzu took a sad look. "…I know it."

"Nothing can be helped. People have a happy life…while others have a miserable life…" Misao closed her eyes. "It's the fate."

"We couldn't do something to it." Misuzu turned back to her. "You wanted to kill us. And you killed Takahisa once."

"…You don't know how much people can be desperate sometimes…so they decide to act." Misao sighed. "They don't care if it's wrong or not…they act."

"…"

"Georgius did it."

"…I know. But I won't forgive you. Never."

"I don't care if you hate me. If you hate us…"

"…"

"As long as I have Georgius…I'll be okay."

"…"

"I know you think the same way as me."

Misuzu didn't answer. But Misao guessed it. She knew it was true.

However, while they were silent, Misuzu heard a sound. "What was this?"

"What?"

Misuzu stood up. "There was a sound..."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, the sound came again but louder. Misao goggled and stood up too. "Someone is coming…"

"…" Misuzu took a worried look. Misao chanted one spell. "Onikiri and Kumokiri…"

The two swords appeared into her hands. The sound came closer to them. Misuzu nodded and invocated Raikiri too. "Shh."

They faced the door and suddenly, while the door was about to open, Misuzu and Misao laid off the person in screaming. Misuzu who was the faster, hit the person firstly and sent her away. "GO AWAY!" Misuzu cried out.

However, while she was close to him, she just heard a weak answer from the person she hit on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Misuzu stopped. Misao goggled. "…My gosh…"

The person stood up and Misuzu contemplated him. It was a rather young male, as young as Misuzu was. He glared at them. He looked like Takahisa but he had long black hair instead and green eyes which stared up at her. Hm. Misuzu guessed he wasn't Japanese but she could guess he looked like they were burglars. "…No way."

"Not true! But ARE YOU INSANE?" The man cried out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOTEL?"

"…Is it…"

"…your hotel?" Misao completed.

The man sighed, very angered. "Of course!"

"But…we didn't know…we're sorry." Misuzu talked first very fast. She was very surprised and a bit shamed by her act. The man bleeds a bit on the forehead. "My gosh…" he said.

"I will heal you…" Misuzu came closer to him but he moved away. "Don't close to me." He screamed with pain. Misao glanced at him and sighed.

"I didn't know…" Misuzu explained herself after Misao healed him. "We thought this hotel was empty."

The man glared at her. "I can go out at times, can't I?"

"…Sorry." Misuzu looked down. Misao ended up by saying. "We'll stay here just for tonight."

"…If you had some money, okay." The man glared up at Misuzu again. "Especially you!"

Misuzu ended up by making Raikiri disappear. "My name is…Misuzu Kusakabe."

"And I'm Misao Kusakabe."

The man nodded. "So. Are you sisters?"

"…" Misao and Misuzu glanced at each other. "Not really."

"You have a beautiful hotel." Misao contemplated around, amazed. "That's nice here."

"…Yes. But there aren't many clients here. I just opened very recently." The man explained. "I think I must apologize."

"…Why?" Misuzu came closer to him. He sighed. "That's just…it's an isolated place. So…At times, teher are a lot of burglar here. That's why I thought you were ones…"

"…I see. It must be difficult."

"I didn't know you were the owner of the hotel." Misao raised one eyebrow. "You have a slight accent. Aren't you Japanese?"

The man shrugged. "…Not really. But I can open a hotel in Japan without being Japanese, can't I?"

"…Yes, of course." The man turned back to Misuzu. "Did you take the room 13?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I allow you to stay here." The man stood up to leave the room. Misuzu called him.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"…"

The man didn't answer to her and left, letting the two Kusakabes alone.


	6. A forgotten team finally reunited

**Don't leave me alone**

**Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!**

The day rise up and it was time to leave. Misao and Misuzu stretched like a cat and began to wake up. While they dressed themselves, Misao"s voice raised up:

" …That's strange."

"Why?" Misuzu asked.

"About the owner…"

"What about him?"

"He seems…I don't know why but…I've the feeling…I already saw him…"

Misuzu took a surprised look. "When? Before…"

"I don't know. I've a bad memory. But his face is rather…"

Misao shook her head. "No! I mustn't really remember…Let's go."

Misuzu nodded and the two left their room. Before leaving, Misuzu stopped next to the office. "Weird."

"He isn't here."

Misuzu rang twice. "Isn't the one who wanted some money? We should wait for him in order to pay?"

Misao frowned. "We don't have time! You can let it on the desk."

"But…I would liked to know his name."

"…" Misao thought. Indeed, he refused to tell his name. Why? She didn't have idea. She sighed. "It doesn't have any importance."

"…"

"Let's go."

Then Misao went outside. Misuzu stayed unmoving near the office. She looked around then wrote some words on a shift of paper next to the money. She sighed and followed Misao.

When the two Swordswomen were definitely disappeared, the man showed himself. He glanced through the window. He read Misuzu's note then sighed. However, a few seconds later, a smirk appeared on his face.

"…Finally…I think it would be interesting…"

"…Welcome back to Ayamegoaka!" Misao sighed. She didn't like this town. A lot of painful memories came back in her mind. She however hoped that she wouldn't come back there anymore…no matter if she brought back Georgius or not.

"I think the supermarket…" Misuzu recalled to her. The supermarket meant the Crystal Palace of the Red Night. Where Liselotte rested.

"Yes, I know" Misao nodded. "Let's go."

"Misao…One last time: are you sure?" Misuzu asked her, a bit worried.

"…Yes." Misao simply said.

They managed to go to the supermarket the night where nobody was around. When they entered in the supermarket, Misao and Misuzu looked around to be sure nobody would watch them.

"It's perfect."

Misuzu didn't answer but she just took her weapon out. She wanted to be ready. Misao smiled then she tendered her arms to read the spell. Then she took her own weapons out and crossed them before her. She stayed silent during some minutes then she cried out:

"…Tenken…Kusakabe!"

Misuzu goggled. Is that…spell? The spell from Ryouchii's researches? But it was impossible! She couldn't understand it. However, afterward, a dark light appeared behind the swords, then behind Misao then finally…all around them. Misuzu wanted to hide her fear but she felt she couldn't. She had the feeling she revived a nightmare. The Red night. But Misao ignored her and finally the Reality Marble appeared. Misuzu trembled grasping her weapons.

"Misao…"

Too late. The Reality Marble took effect. And everything became darker and darker…Misuzu closed her eyes, very scared. This nightmare was eternal…until she remembered the Red Night had time stopped. And finally, around them, the Red Night appeared.

Misao reopened her eyes. Misuzu too and although she was a bit more reassured, it was still scaring. Misao sighed.

"…I think it would be okay."

She began to walk. Misuzu followed, unsure of herself. The Red Night was a lot more horrible than the last time. And she knew that Liselotte wasn't around. Misao looked up at the Crystal, where Liselotte was enclosed before. It was however empty.

"…Welcome back."

"How…" Misuzu began.

"…I think if you would like to go out from this, you should just let me do it."

"…"

Misuzu was still determined to kill her if something was wrong, but she remembered if she did it…she would be trapped here forever. She couldn't do it. Finally, Misao moved away from her and knelt down.

"I will use some Shikigamis to call them back. Then I will use this spell."

And she did it. Using a lot more powerful Shikigamis than Misuzu's ones, some lights appeared around them and ones after others, the Black Knights's dead bodies appeared. It was amazing…and scaring. Misao sighed. If she could at least call them back, it would be useful. Gula…Ira…Acedia…Invidia…They were appeared around. She smirked.

"…Finally…"

"…It's…"

But Misao didn't answer to her. Without any others words, she began to cry out a very complicated and difficult spell which seemed eternal to Misuzu and not understanding. Misuzu took a defensive position but Misao went on. And when she finished, some moments passed before the Black Knights's bodies were illuminated by a kind of red light around them…Misuzu stared up at Ira. After this light disappeared…Misuzu realized that Ira wasn't here anymore…Instead, there is a man. A brown-haired human instead. She goggled.

"…Impossible…"

"…Sebastianus…" Misao called him.

Then Sebastianus began to move which made Misuzu jumping. Sebastianus growled loudly then his eyes began to open up. With a look…as he wondered where he was. Misuzu moved away.

"Elaine…Benedictus…Scholastica…Samson…" Misao called them.

The same thing happened. Around her, Black Knights turned into humans as she was. And everybody began to wake up, as if they wake up from a long rest. Samson, originally Gula, complained.

"My head…My God! Where am I?"

"Are we…alive?" Elaine asked without really noticing who was next to her.

"I'm dreaming…" Benedictus frowned.

Misuzu looked up at Misao, really stunned. So…she really did it?

Samson was the first to notice her. "…Impossible. Misao?"

"Samson…I'm happy to see you again." Misao addressed a warm smile to him.

"But…we are dead?" Elaine touched her legs. "I'd a great pain here."

Suddenly, Elaine noticed Sebastianus was next to her. And her eyes goggled. "…Impossible…My…SEBA!"

She found the strength to wake up and ran toward Sebastianus to hug him tightly. Sebastianus still groaned but hugged her back too. "Seba…Seba!" Elaine repeat, crying. "Seba!"

"I feel…well." Benedictus glanced at Misao too. "How did you?"

"I revived all of you." Misao smiled to them. Scholastica saw her and woke up too. She ran toward her and happily hugged her. Misao smiled. "Yes, yes. Me too I'm happy to see you."

"So…You…" Samson took his head into his hands. "We were dead and you revived us?"

"Yes."

However, Misao pushed Scholastica away from her then called them. "I called you back for something very important."

"…Where is Georgius?" Samson looked around. Benedictus frowned. "He isn't here."

"That's the reason why." Misao took a serious look. "I will explain everything to you."


	7. A new enemy and a new ally

**Don't leave me alone**

**Hi there ! Chapter 7 is here. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Why are you here? And what do you want from me?" _

_The girl sat down on the floor. Without really interest, she caressed the fluffy cat which was on her kneels. The cat purred under her caresses but when it saw the newcomer who appeared before them, it growled but she ended up by calming it down. The newcomer smirked. _

"_Nice to meet you again…"_

"_I don't have time. So, tell me what do you want."_

"_Oh. But Miss Kanae is really in bad mood today. I thought you would be happy to see me."_

"_And what about you? How could you find me here?"_

"…_Thule's castle is officially well known. I wanted to see you."_

"…"

"_I thought after your defeat in Ayamegaoka you would have a new plan to conquer the world."_

"_Do you really think I had stayed here without do nothing? I tried to reflect about a new plan but I don't have anything."_

"…"

"_Furthermore, Thule is rather empty today. We are only three members left to Thule. Our quest is useless."_

"_We are however the most powerful."_

"_And without Liselotte, I'm afraid we should forsake our plan to Thule's domination."_

"_I thought you would be more determined. You are even the 2nde most powerful."_

"…"

"_You would be a perfect leader."_

"_What do you want?" The girl frowned. _

_The newcomer came closer to her. "I could help you to dominate that pitiful world."_

"_Tell me so."_

"_Modern magus aren't the only ones. There are others magus in that world who could help me."_

"…"

"…_Kusakabe Clan."_

"_Impossible."_

"_Yes. With the Five Kusakabe Swords, and even the Seven Kusakabe Swords, we could have an advantage on this world."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Do you know Yasutsuna, the most powerful sword of Kusakabe? It could help to confront Liselotte."_

"…_how?"_

"_I could tell you more. But you should trust me."_

"_Trust is useless in Thule."_

"_If we could have Kusakabe clan under our orders…as well as these Swords…I'm pretty sure our conquest would be easy."_

_The girl took a pensive look. "Maybe."_

"_So, listen to me. And afterward, I will go to Shanghai to see an old friend."_

"…_Fu Manchu do you mean?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_If Index knew it…"_

"_Kusakabe Clan is darker than Index. And with our own treasures…But just listen to me."_

Afterward, Misao watched reactions of her old comrades. Samson sighed.

"I see. But in this case…Why Georgius has been trapped in this dimension?"

"For world's safety I think."

"…I don't believe it. We stayed here…for 64years old!" Elaine hugged Sebastianus, scared. "So…I'm 83years old here!"

"Too bad." Benedictus mocked her. "And you aren't still married." Elaine blushed warmly and took an embarrassed look. But Sebastianus seemed do not care of it and turned back toward Misao. "So…during these 64years…We were died?"

"…" Misao glanced at Misuzu. She ended up by saying. "…Somehow."

"I don't remember anything." Samson said

"Memory will come back. But it will take time." Misuzu glanced at Misao, rather surprised. She didn't expect that Misao would hide her Fragment's identity to them. Misao looked down. "That's why I revived you. We must find a way to bring Georgius back here."

"…"

Everyone stayed silent. Misao raised up her voice. "So, are you in?"

"…Yes." Samson smiled to her. "I'm in."

"…Thanks. It would be great if you supported me."

Samson looked away, a bit awkward. Sebastianus managed to get up and Elaine helped him to support him. "I think I will be in."

"…that's not a great idea." Elaine warned him. "You seem hurt. We should rest a bit."

"…I don't care. Maybe I was died for 64years old…But there is one thing I never forgot."

"Which one?"

"My reason for living. I must fight for my faith. No matter what."

"…" Elaine looked down, and Misao could see her touch a bit her belly. However, she didn't pay attention to it and Elaine ended up by saying: "I will be in too."

"Elaine…you seem a bit pale." Samson noticed a bit concerned.

"…That's fine. I never forgot one thing too. I would be happy if Seba is happy too."

Elaine smiled, as for supporting what she was saying. Sebastianus nodded and helped her to get up too.

"…It's my reason for living." She said.

"…Okay. As everyone is in…I'm not." Benedictus declared. Misao glared up at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't count on me. I was died for 64years old. I will not follow you again." Misao rolled her eyes. Samson sighed. 'I understand you."

Scholastica seemed hesitate. She came closer to her brother and tried to catch him his arm, as for trying to convince him. But unexpectedly, Benedictus glared at her fiercely and growled: "Let go of me, you!"

Scholastica jumped, shocked by his behavior. Benedictus faced Misao. "Tell me…How Georgius could be trapped in this dimension? I thought the Contract of Rainbow technique would cost him his life."

"…It's a bit complicated to explain." Misao said. "But it's not the priority right now. We must go to find a way to bring him back!"

"…" Sebastianus seemed pensive. "We should go back to Index."

"…Index?" Samson asked him. Sebastianus nodded. "There is surely something or someone which could help us."

"…It's a good opening." Misao agreed. "We'll come back too."

"I'm okay with it." Benedictus nodded. "At least, I could see my father again." He just glanced at Misao, still suspicious by her behavior. Elaine paid attention to Misuzu. "By the way, who is she?"

Misao sighed. "She is a survivor of this Red Night." She said, much to Misuzu's surprise. "A Kusakabe."

"Another Kusakabe?" Samson smiled.

"…My name is Kusakabe Misuzu. Nice to meet you." Misuzu said, feeling a bit weird by introducing herself to her old enemies. Misao smiled. "I think she could be useful to us."

Elaine frowned. "Great." Samson glared at her. "So. Let's go back to our real world. At least…let's go back to Index."

Misao nodded. Misuzu came closer to her and muttered: "Why didn't you tell the truth to them? Why didn't you tell them I was a Fragment of the witch who killed them?"

"…I don't really know. But it would be better if they learned the truth by themselves. And…" She went on. "The Five Kusakabe Treasures would be useful to me."

Misuzu goggled. So…That's why she helped her. It's because she wanted her to follow her. Misao smirked to her. "And if you refuse to cooperate…I tell the truth to them…And I let them to kill you right now."

"…" Misuzu took a shocked look. Finally she sighed. "…Okay. I understood."

"So Misao! What are you doing? When will you bring us back to our reality?" Elaine sighed impatiently.

"…I come."


	8. Nobody knew if life is better than death

**Don't leave me alone**

**The chapter 8. I decided to put Kanae in my fic, as she is a main antagonist from Crossover. I like her! ^^**

The ship headed for the Vatican, in Italy and everybody was completely aghast by how everything changed in their world. They knew in the Red Night, time was stopped but some of them thought they should have better stayed died, in the Red Night, as they didn't know if they could be accustomed to the new changes in their life. Samson still wondered if the World War II still existed while they were in 2010. The sailors even were amazed by how the Punishement Squad was dressed but just a glare by Elaine toward them made shut them up. Finally, Misuzu was the only one who wasn't so surprised. However, although she followed the Punishement Squad unwillingly, she preferred to stay alone. It was because she didn't think she was fine with her old enemies. And she was right. She sighed. While she stared up the sea, she heard her phone ringing. She sighed and looked up the name. And she realized with surprise it was a masked number. She frowned then she responded.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Who is it?"

"…"

Misuzu frowned. "Who is it?"

"…"

"Stop it! Who is it?" She raised up her voice. Finally, a voice responsed through the phone.

"_Misuzu…Is it you?"_

"…Yes? Who is it?"

"…_Souichi-Sama…"_

" Father? How…What's happening?"

"…_Someone gave me your number. Misuzu…"_

"What's happening? Why did you call me?"

"…_Something bad happened…"_

"…What?"

"…_Inside the Kusakabe Clan…I think I must have warned you."_

"Father?"

"…_One of ours in the Clan…disappeared."_

"Who?" She cried out. Next to her, sailors glanced at her. She calmed down. "Who?"

"…_The one who trained you…Dayaki Kusakabe."_

"…Dayaki?" She remembered. It was the one who called her weak during her training. She frowned. "What's happened?"

"…_I don't know. Nobody knows. He came back home yesterday…then he didn't appear anymore."_

"…"

"_Did you see him?"_

"…No."

"…_I see. Sorry for calling you."_

"Father…"

"…"

"Thanks for warning me. I hope he will be fine."

"…_I hope too."_

Then he hung up. Misuzu was shocked. Dayaki, her coach…disappeared? But how?

She couldn't know it. Very aghast, she just contemplated the sea again, helpless. Under the sunlight, the sea colored in red.

"…What's happens?" Sebastianus asked. Elaine looked away.

"…I've something to tell you."

"…"

"I think I wanted to tell it 64years old ago…But now…I can tell it to you."

"…" Sebastianus just stared up at her. He didn't know what she was planning to do.

"Just tell it."

Elaine blushed. She sighed then she caught his hand. "Elaine?"

"…I'm pregnant."

"…" Sebastianus took a amazed look. He stayed silent then Elaine leaded his hand toward her belly. She wanted him to touch it. "…It's our child."

"…"

Elaine cried out. "I know! It's very fast! But I swear! I didn't remember it until yesterday!" Elaine calmed her down. "It's just…when I saw a baby amongst the passagers…I told to myself I wanted to have a child…And then…I recalled it."

"…It's very…unexpected." Sebastianus just said. Elaine looked down. "I know!"

"But…I didn't expect to be father. We're…a bit too young, aren't we?"

"…Sebas…" Elaine came closer to him. "You know, I just want your happiness. No matter what. If you don't want…But if you…"

"…"

"…Sebas! We will become daddy and mommy! Tell something! I don't know."

"…I just need…to…"

He sighed. "To me, fighting for my faith…is the most important you know."

"…I know."

"But becoming father…it would be in the way of it…"

Seeing Elaine's tears rolling on her cheeks, he looked up at her. "I didn't tell it was a bad thing. That's just…"

"I'm so selfish!"

"…"

"I knew you are living for your reason…That's my entire fault. I'm so sorry!"

"…"

"I wanted us to be a happy family!"

"…"

"…I'm so sorry."

"…I just need to reflect. Okay?"

Elaine, hearing Sebastianus's soft voice toward her, sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, without any success. "Sorry…I come back!" She said.

"Elaine…"

But she didn't hear him and left her cabin where they stayed. Samson saw her and caught her by her arms. "Now, now. Elaine. What's wrong?"

"…" She tried to look away but Samson saw her tears and knew there was something wrong. He sighed. "Shh. That's okay." Elaine began to cry again and she buried her face into his chest, Samson caressing her hairs in a fatherly way.

"It's okay."

"…_Oniisan?" _Scholastica knocked at the door of his cabin. Nobody answered but she knew he was there. "…I come."

Scholastica opened the door and penetrated inside. She found her brother who was sitting down on his bed, a shocked look on his face. Scholastica came closer to him. He felt her presence but didn't react. "_What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"…What do you want?"

"…_I just wanted to know if you were fine. About earlier…you didn't seem…"_

"…Go away."

"…_Oniisan?"_ Scholastica goggled. Benedictus glared at her. "I don't want to see you! Go away!"

"…" Scholastica moved back. She realized soon Benedictus didn't really look okay. Some tears were about to roll on his cheek and he seemed to struggle. Instead of listening to him, she sat down next to hum. "_Come on."_

"…Don't touch me…I…" He looked down. "…Don't talk to me, please."

"…_I'm your sister, oniisan. Tell me what's wrong."_

"…" Benedictus took his head into his hands… "I just… it would be better if you…don't talk to me anymore."

"…" Scholastica wrapped her arms around his waist. "…I remembered…what's happened to me…before my death…"

"…?"

"…I remembered everything."

"_Oniisan? I don't understand you." _

"Don't you remember?" Benedictus turned back toward her. "…I killed you. I'm the one who killed you."

"…" Scholastica quietly goggled. She didn't move but she was shocked. "…" Tears ended up by falling on the floor. "…I remembered anything. I remembered…you running toward me…hugging me…"

"…" "You were real. You had a real body flesh. I was happy…And suddenly…Suddenly…"

"…_Go on, oniisan."_

Benedictus took his monocle off. "I'm so horrible…I…remembered some tentacles…from my arms…they took you away from me…and…under their effects…I raped you…"

"…_What are you saying?"_

"Don't make me saying it again. I raped you! I remember you…struggling from me…me…enjoying the emotions…delight…everything… then…afterward I killed you. I remembered anything."

"…_You're wrong…"_

Benedictus didn't say anything anymore. Scholastica took her arms off from his waist then she sat down on the floor in front of him. "…_You could never do something like that to me…"_

"I'm not sure anymore…"

"_Oniisan…I know you very well. I know you aren't the nicest person ever, but I know you could never do such a thing like that to me. Then…" _Scholastica paused. "_I don't remember it. I just remembered you disappeared but afterward…I remember anymore."_

"…You will recall it…Oh my gosh…Scholastica…I'm so sorry…You will never know how much I'm sorry!" His voice cracked. Seeing it, Scholastica just wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly against her. "_…It would be okay."_

"…"

"_I love you. Even if you are a horrible murderer, I won't stop loving you."_

"…" Benedictus didn't answer but just cried again, hugging her sister tightly back against him and let himself down on the floor.

"GEORGIUS!" Misao screamed.

The same nightmare…again. This time, she saw Georgius who struggled with Liselotte into this parallel dimension…She saw him lying down, a last look toward her…and his eyes which closed. Misao took her head. If it happened…Liselotte was really powerful for him. Although he was a powerful magus, he wasn't strong enough for her.

"…Georgius…I will save you. I promise you."

She heard a knock at her door. "Come on!" It was Misuzu.

"What do you want?" She asked her. Misuzu sighed. "We're arrived."


	9. Meet with a Witch

**Don't leave me alone**

**Arrival to Index. I can't believe it hasn't been showed in the anime! = = **

**Chapter 9. ^^**

Everybody penetrated in the Vatican, in the courtyard of Holy Office of Index. Everyone was shocked by it. Especially Misuzu, who never came in. She stared up at the HQ, completely astonished by how it was big.

"Index…" She remembered the words of Shiori Momono, also apostle of Index. The Pope was here. Great Mother Johanna she recalled.

"…It didn't change." Samson noticed.

"…Johanna doesn't like changes." Sebastianus said, closing his eyes, trying to avoid Elaine's sad glance toward him.

"…I wonder if it was a good idea to come back." Benedictus looked around. "Everybody stares at us."

"Yes, what's wrong?" Elaine asked them fiercely. People goggled then left. "…Jackasses." She muttered.

Misuzu didn't answer. She felt something wasn't normal there. She felt…a strong…Magic ki which came from very far. But it was too powerful so she couldn't really perceive it clearly.

"Where can we find…?" Misao sighed.

"Underground Library is forbidden I recall." Samson took a pensive look. "I think we should…"

"But I remember that the most powerful magical artifacts are there. Or under Johanna's possession." Benedictus said.

"Johanna…I wonder how she will react to our return." Sebastianus frowned.

"I think she already expected it." Elaine sighed. "How terrific…"

"I will go to see Johanna." Misao claimed. Everyone turned back toward her. "Are you crazy?" Samson came closer to her. "She isn't human."

"Me neither."

"Nobody can talk to her. Just a glance is enough to terrify you." Samson went on. "And what do you want saying to her?"

"…I will ask her magic power. Or just a way to bring Georgius back." Misao said determined.

"How naïve." Benedictus intervened. "Do you really think she would tell it to you? If she told it to everyone, everybody would know her true nature. Then." He paused. "If by miracle she revealed it to you, it would be just with a price in return."

"Benedictus is right." Samson pointed. "You can't."

"If she would like something, I'll tell it to her." Misao said. "I'll give everything she wants."

"And what?" Benedictus smirked, mocking her. "What have you got?"

Misao glanced at Misuzu. Misuzu goggled, guessing her thoughts. "…No. I refuse."

"If this is the only way…" Misao came closer to her. "That's the most wonderful stuffs we have."

"They belong to Kusakabe Clan."

"Index could erase Kusakabe Clan with just a slight." Misao looked down. "Then…You should admit it, Misuzu."

"What?"

"…The Kusakabe Clan is near to disappearance." She declared.

"No! Nothing can be near to disappearance when there is still hope! It's something I learned!" Misuzu claimed, angry. Misao frowned. "Yes…Then a Kusakabe man disappeared."

"…Are you aware of it?" Misuzu frowned. "I still belong to the Clan. I can feel everything about it."

"…" Misuzu looked down, unsure of what to do.

Misao came closer to her. "Misuzu…Recall what I said to you earlier."

"Are you threatening me?" Misuzu spat out. "I think a Kusakabe would have more of humility."

"…Georgius came first." Misao responded. "Kusakabe Clan isn't my problem anymore…Misuzu."

"What's wrong?" Samson asked them, worried. Misao kept smirking to Misuzu.

"I wouldn't be your puppet." Misuzu responded. "Never."

"Wait! I've an idea!" Sebastianus claimed, much to everyone surprise. "What?"

"We aren't forced to see Johanna herself to learn her secrets."

"And how you would like to know the way to bring Georgius back?" Benedictus asked him spitefully.

"…Everybody knows Johanna. But a few people knows her real nature…"

"…"

"We could ask to one of them."

"…Not wrong." Misao realized. "But who?"

"There is Hieronymus, the librarian. The one with a hidden face." Samson recalled. "And there is also the witch, Sophia Measley."

"…"

"A Thule Member." Samson added with disdain.

"It would be perfect!" Misao claimed. "But asking to a witch…"

"It would be still easier than asking to the Pope herself." Elaine nodded. "I'm in."

"…Yes. Where can we find her?" Misao asked.

"…Easy. To her laboratory." Sebastianus answered.

"Very well." Misao claimed. "I will go to see her."

"Maybe she knows nothing." Benedictus noticed.

"We can still ask." Misao nodded. "I will go. Misuzu. Come." Misuzu was unsure but seeing the others members, she ended up by thinking she could still deal with that Sophia. Suddenly, she recalled something. Sophia was Shiori's creator! She could…

"Let's go." Misao cut her thoughts off. Misuzu frowned then followed her unwillingly.

"…My, my." A young woman said when they entered into their laboratory. Misuzu was shocked. She didn't expect her appearance. Sophia was blond-haired, rather young with green and very piercing eyes. She had a smirk as mad scientists had. Misuzu cowered.

"If it isn't Punishement Squad…Are you coming back after all those years…" Sophia faced them. "After 64years old… What's happened to you?"

"You know very well how Liselotte works out, Sophia. You were a Thule Member, weren't you?" Samson spat. Misao calmed him down. "Does Johanna know your return? Of course." Sophia smirked. "Well…You will do honors to me? Thanks. I'm honored."

"Shut up!" Samson cried out. Misao sighed. "Sophia…We have something to ask you."

"But…where is Georgius?" Sophia asked. Misao closed her eyes. "That's why we came to see you."

"…"

When Misao explained everything to her, Sophia didn't seem surprised. "I thought you were dead."

"That's the case." Sebastianus corrected. "Apparently."

"So, what's the problem? Ho I see." Sophia smirked again. "Do you want me to help you?"

"We know you have a lot of knowledge after your Thule experience. And as you know Johanna, you could know a way to bring Georgius back from another dimension."

"After your experience with Liselotte, I thought you had a lot of knowledge." Sophia sighed. "I don't know how I can help you."

"Answer, witch!" Samson cried out. "Our leader is trapped in another dimension with Liselotte your master!"

Sophia took an irritated look. "Hey! I don't have master! I'm free, you old guy! Liselotte isn't my master. Never. Even Johanna can't control me."

"So. Nobody can prevent you to inform us?" Misao smiled.

"You just have pitiful arguments to convince me." Sophia said with contempt.

"So you know something." Samson glared at her. Sophia laughed hard. "I never said I didn't know something, dear."

"So, what do you want us to offer you if you helped us?" Misao said.

"…I'm not really someone who cares about deal." Sophia sighed. "And I don't know what you could offer to me. I'm full. I've my researches here, my bodies…" She glanced at Benedictus crookedly. This latter glared at her. "If you've something, I wouldn't be interested to it."

"You are just like Fu Manchu!" Samson noticed with anger. "Fu Manchu works for his business. I work for my own interest. There is a difference." Sophia mocked him.

"Do you want some money?" Sophia laughed again. "Really. As if money could interest me. Everyone is just superficial."

"We could offer something you could study!" Misao tried again. "Hm…"

"What do you want?" Samson lost patience. Sophia sighed. "You irritate me."

"There is surely something you would like very much." Misao came closer to her. Sophia just watched her specimens which were trapped into a cage put on a desk with no interest. "…"

"Sophia!"

"Humans…you just ask something to your own enemies when there is despair. Pitiful yet so interesting."

"…"

"…So. It would be okay. There is something I want but I'm not sure you could offer it to me." Sophia turned back to them.

"What?" Misao came toward her. "Tell us!"

"…" Sophia smirked, a bit awkward. Misuzu felt there was something wrong.

"…A date."

Everyone goggled, didn't expect it. Sophia laughed. "Researches are good…But I feel very lonely since my daughter is gone. I would like to see people."

"…Are you joking?" "Yes, I'm crazy." Sophia smirked. "So?"

"…" Misao looked down. "...Afterward, you will help us."

"…Yes, why not?" Sophia faced them. "So…You could bring me to dinner?" She turned to Sebastianus, but Elaine came from behind him and she planted before him as fiercely as a tigress.

"Elaine!" Misao glared at her. "Elaine, it's okay." Sebastianus warned her but she didn't listen to him.

"Rah. You are boring." Sophia sighed. "Okay I lost every interest."

"No! Sophia!" Misao begged her. She glanced at the others opportunities. "Benedictus will!"

"In your dreams!" Benedictus cried. Sophia looked down on him. "You are too small for me. And furthermore, you look like my daughter too much! I don't want really…"

"…Bitch." Benedictus muttered.

"…And what about Samson?" Samson glared at her. "Misao…you are doing too much." He muttered. Sophia stared up at him attentively. "…Yes, why not? If we had dinner together, we could introduce to each other…and you would stop to look down on Thule Members…wouldn't you?" Samson glared at both Misao and Sophia. However, seeing Misao's desperate look, he ended up by saying.

"…That's really…for you I do it!" He spat. Misao took a relieved look. Sophia nodded. "Okay. Tonight. At 8:00 pm. Don't be late." Sebastianus patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

"No. Get out of my laboratory. I'm busy here." Sophia said.

Punishement Squad ended up by leaving. Benedictus muttered to Samson: "If you are too bored, you can just make her drinking some wine with some poison with, do you know?"

"…" Samson didn't answer, too aghast for it.

"…Misuzu." Misuzu turned back toward Sophia. "How do you know my name?"

"…Don't be so naive. You know my daughter, don't you?"

"…Shiori?"

"Ursula." Sophia corrected her. "Yes. How is she? Is she okay?"

"…Yes I think." Misuzu said, thinking to her friend who stayed to Japan. Sophia nodded. "Okay. That's everything I wanted to know."

"…Can I give you an advice?" Sophia said.

"…Yes?" Misuzu took a suspicious look. Sophia sighed.

"…Just…be careful with your treasures…You will need to watch for them very soon."

"…What do you mean?" Misuzu goggled. Sophia smirked. "Don't worry…You will know it very soon by yourself."


	10. Can you call it good things?

**Don't leave me alone**

_**Hi there. Already the chapter 10. ^^ After this chapter, I plan to do more fight soon. In next chapters, a character would die, don't know which one. **_

Misuzu didn't understand Sophia's words. What did she mean by "Be careful with your treasures"? Did she mention the Five Kusakabe Swords? She didn't understand. Furthermore, a Kusakabe disappeared. Had it a link with it? Maybe she must call Shiori-kun. Once, this latter mentioned that Sophia was a bit devious and she could say crazy things without thinking them. It must be it.

She glanced at Misao next to her. No way. She couldn't tell it to her. As Misao herself said, Kusakabe Clan's fate came in second for her. So she must handle it herself and alone.

When Samson came back with Sophia, everyone could see that obviously he was really relieved to end up with it. He was dressed in a black suit and Sophia was next to him, dressed in a beautiful red dress. She smirked. Misao headed for them.

"Mouahahar! Samson! I thought you as a rigid old guy, but you're actually very funny."

"So?"

Sophia turned toward her.

"Everything's happened very wrongly. This guy can't be said very experienced about dates."

Misao looked Samson, surprised. Sophia sighed.

"This old guy spent his time to find a restaurant but they were all full. So, after one moment, we finished our date in a bar. Very grim, I can say. But seeing Samson handling it alone –and without money- was very pleasant to watch. I kept laughing during all of the date."

Samson rolled his eyes. Misao asked "So. You won't help us?"

Sophia smirked. "To be honest, I really enjoyed it. Samson was a real gentleman but I preferred the misery and hell he had. So I was glad. But a deal is a deal."

Samson left them. "Never again."

"Why didn't you just get her drunk? At least you would have some pleasure if you understand what I mean" Benedictus sighed. Samson rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? You little pervert! I'm a honest man. And aren't you supposed to not come?"

"I finally decided I came. How boring."

Sophia sighed. "So. Listen to me." She said to everyone. Misuzu even listened to her. "There is a way to bring your beloved leader back. But I don't own it."

"What?" Samson asked, calmly. Misao let her go on. "This is a Fragment of the Demonic Stone of Qliphoth, that Liselotte pursued before, part of the Emerald Tablet. It has the power for traveling time and another dimension. You could use it to see Georgius."

"But…Shiori-kun…" Misuzu goggled, remembering that Shiori owned this Fragment before and it disappeared after Liselotte's defeat. Sophia smirked to her, nodding: "Yes. My own daughter had it but she somehow lost it. It never came back again."

"…" Misao remembered it too. "Where can we find it?"

Sophia sighed. "I learned…that this Fragment had been found by a certain person…A certain Thule Member…Fu Manchu."

"Fu Manchu!" Samson cried out. "But…he was in Asia! How could he…?"

"Furthermore, Fu Manchu wasn't supposed to be died?" Sebastianus pointed, knowing China's news very well.

"…Possible. But who can say if we're died or not, in Thule?" Sophia began to laugh very hard. Elaine frowned. "So. This Fragment is in Thule?"

"…No." Sophia smirked. "Fu Manchu doesn't work in Thule anymore."

"I remember. He is in Shanghai." Misao nodded.

"Exactly."

"But…hang a second…How could he find this Fragment?" Misuzu screamed out, much to everyone's surprise. "It's impossible!"

Sophia nodded. "Understand your surprise, human. But Fu Manchu has an extended knowledge. He looks like a fool but he is still able to find each and every Fragments…to recreate."

"Impossible!" Samson cried out.

Sophia nodded, without really be compassionate. "The good thing about Fu Manchu is that he doesn't really care for power or others things. Just for money and business. He would be able to give you this Fragment if you give him something which he would find more interesting. Fight means nothing to him."

"…Thule..."

"But…there isn't something he would like?" Misao asked her. Sophia shrugged. "I don't think I can tell you more. But just a hint…Fu Manchu really loves arsenic and poison. That's all." She was about to leave but she turned back toward Samson. "Will we do it again?"

"Are you joking? No way!"

"…Yes, I will try again." She smirked before kissing him on the cheek, much to Misao's surprise. Then she left.

"Bitch." Elaine muttered, as much disgusted as Samson himself.

"…So what will we do?" Misao asked to everyone else.

"No choice. We must go to Shanghai."

"Again." Elaine sighed.

"But what will we offer to him?" Sebastianus asked Misao. Misao sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should look for something tonight in Underground Library. It doesn't matter if I must spend all of the night."

"But it's forbidden!" Samson recalled her. Misao frowned. "I don't care. Go to sleep everyone. Tomorrow, I would have found a way."

"…Misao…" Samson sighed.

Misuzu watched Sophia moving away. She could discern a slight smirk on her face, as if she thought them as naïve.

"…" Sebastianus sighed when he saw his old room again. He sat down on his bed, very exhausted.

"…So…Shanghai?" Elaine asked him.

"…Yes. And what about that?"

"…I suppose you're happy to see your origin country again, aren't you?" Elaine smiled to him, a bit awkward.

"…Don't care. You know, Elaine…I just spent three years in Shanghai town. I'm just born in Pekin."

"…I see." Elaine sat down next to him. She touched her belly. "…Sebas…"

"What?"

"I just thought…about its names."

Sebastianus closed his eyes. "…"

"Aldo if it's a boy…or Angela if it's a girl. What do you think about it?"

"…Elaine…Isn't it a bit too early?"

Elaine just looked down. "It stayed in my belly for 64years old. I suppose it's time."

"In that case…why are you come?"

"…" Elaine came closer to him. "…I know it's a bit awkward…I know I should stay here for its sake. But Seba…"

"…"

"I don't want us to be apart. Never. So I would come with you."

"…"

Elaine was tired of his silence. She understood he was lost but…it was a bit too much. She began to cry out: "Seba! Please!"

"…"

"I know…you aren't ready! I know it's contrary to your project! But please…We will a family very soon."

"…"

She ended up by saying. "…Decision is yours. If you are ready to…be father…I would be glad. If you choose to go away and let me alone with it…I would understand. But please. Take a decision."

"…"

"It's our child, Sebastianus." He opened up his eyes, aware of the warning by Elaine who called him Sebastianus entirely.

"…"

"No matter what is your choice, I wouldn't be angry against you. And I would love you. Always. It would never change, Sebastianus."

"…Good night, Elaine."

Without any others words, he ended up by lying down on his bed and covering him. Elaine sighed sadly. She decided to stand up and left. Tonight…she didn't feel them to share a bed. Not tonight.

Misao was about to close her eyes but suddenly, she felt a push on her back. She turned back brutally, which surprised the newcomer.

"…Samson…You scared me."

"Sorry." He smiled to her. He sat down next to her. "How did you penetrate in the Underground Library?" She asked him.

"Just asked to Hieronymus. A very wise man. And what about you?"

"…Don't think you would like to know." Misao smiled to him. "So…are you okay with it?"

"…Yes. I'm just pretty tired. But I think I get something."

"I will help you." Samson smiled. "I know I won't be very useful but…"

"No. That's okay if you are here." Misao warmly smiled to him.

"…You should rest however." Samson noticed. "You look like sick."

Misao just smiled again. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea if she told him the truth about his Gula state and about their mission with Liselotte's Fragments. "…I would be okay."

"Misao…"

"I would be okay!" She reassured him. "I would spend my night to search for something which will please to Our Majesty."

"Oh."

There was a silence between them. "You are really determined to bring him back, aren't you?"

"…Yes." Misao nodded.

"I recognize you very well." Samson smiled. "Georgius was really lucky."

"…" Misao just ignored the praise. Samson came closer to her. "Misao… I don't mean there isn't any chance to bring him back but…"

"I believe in it."

"I mean…You can be deceived."

"I don't care."

"Misao…I think…Georgius would have liked you…to go on. And having a happy life. With or without him."

"…Samson. He is my true love. If there isn't any chance, do you think I would be there with you?"

Samson took a shocked yet awkward look. "I suppose."

"…So. Let's search for it."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I understand."

"But I just wanted to mean…" Samson came closer to her again, which surprised Misao herself. "Misao…you're really a good yet naive person…At times…I think…at times, you should realize when there isn't any hope anymore."

"…I know there is a chance."

"…I don't doubt. But please…don't be deceived…if you find nothing…"

"…I would find."

Samson didn't say anything anymore. However, while Misao was about to ask him about something in her book, he did something very unexpected. Without any others words, he kissed her on her lips. Misao goggled, very shocked by his action then she moved back.

"What are you doing?"

"…No! Listen. That's not I wanted to do…"

"What are you thinking?" She cried out. Samson looked down. "I'm so sorry… I just wanted to…comfort you."

"Georgius…is your friend. Your best friend." She blamed him, but Samson cried out. "Yes I know! That's why…I always…hid my feelings…"

"…" Misao had a very shocked look on her face. "…Are you joking?"

"…Misao…" Samson stood up then faced her. "I love you. I always loved you."

"…" She looked away. "You should leave now."

"…Yes I understand." Samson headed for the door. While he was about to leave, he said to her: "I don't blame you. On the contrary!"

"…"

"I just wanted to…make you understand…that Georgius could not come back."

"…Go away." Misao looked down. Samson nodded then left, letting Misao alone, with a very shocked yet sad look on her face. Outside, Samson let him down very disgusted with himself.

"My god…What have I done?"

"_Oniisan?"_

Benedictus turned back toward the door, where his sister stood up in front of him. He sighed. He read a book but he was too tired and was about to go to bed.

"What do you want?"

"…_A story?" _ Scholastica stepped toward him, hiding her face behind a book. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "Not tonight, please. I'm too tired."

"_But…you didn't read a story to me…for 64years old." _Scholastica smiled. "_Just one, please."_

"Yeah, yeah. And afterward you will ask me another then another…" Benedictus growled but when he saw Scholastica's sad look, he sighed loudly. "Okay. One! Then bed."

Scholastica smiled then gave him the book before to enter into his bed and snuggled up against him. Benedictus took his monocle. "So. Which one?"

"…_This one."_

Benedictus rolled his eyes but began to read. "So…once upon a time, a young girl fell very ill. Oh come on! Do you really want me a such depressive story?"

"…_Go on."_

"So. One day, she heard a legend about the origami. It told if she made 1000 origamis, a wish could be realized. Then the girl decided to fold some origamis, her wish being to heal if she made 1000 origamis."

"…"

"However, unfortunately, she died by before finishing it, dying after having fold 644 cranes. Her comrades in school finished them for her then built a stature for her, making this girl a symbol of this legend."

"…"

Benedictus seeing his sister's face, sighed. "Oh come on! You wanted me to tell this story!"

"_Yes…but. It's so sad."_

"So. Bed right now."

"_Oniisan…Can I ask you something?"_

"…Yes?"

"_if you fold 1000 origamis, what would be your wish?"_

"…I don't believe in it."

"…"

He sighed. "But…if that's the case…I would wish to be the master of the world!"

"…_Oniisan?"_

"I'm completely serious." However, when he saw Scholastica's bored face, he calmed down. "To be honest…I'm not really altruist. But if that's the case…If my wish could be realized…"

"…"

"I would ask a flesh body for you."

Scholastica goggled, a bit surprised. "_Why?"_

"Because…I want you…to be a real person. And if I even can't hug you…I think I couldn't be happy."

"…" Scholastica looked down, very surprised by this answer. But Benedictus looked very serious. Without any words, she looked up at him. "What?"

"…" She squinted then came closer to him and kissed her brother on his lips. It shocked Benedictus then he pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"…_I thought…feelings like that would never be forgotten." _Scholastica looked down. Benedictus understood. "I remember everything very well, Scholastica. However…you know." He paused. "After everything…I don't feel very okay with it. I'm afraid that…"

"…?"

"…you could be taken from me again…like during the way I died."

"…_I assure you…it was just an illusion."_

"Maybe. But I prefer…keep my distances from you."

"…"

"Sorry."

Scholastica looked down. It hurt. Even if she knew Benedictus's feelings, she would like to cry but she couldn't. He sighed. "Scholastica. Not that please. I'm not happier than you"

"_I love you…"_

"I know but…nothing can be helped about it."

They were cut off by a knock at their door. It was Elaine. "What are you doing here?" Benedictus cried out. "Can I sleep here?"

"Oh. Poor Elaine." Benedictus took a false sorry tone. "Did Seba cheat on you?"

"very funny. So can I?"

"…Yes. On the sofa."

"…So. What do you want from me?" Sophia asked to the newcomer. Misuzu looked down. "I would like to know…"

"What?"

"What did you mean…about "be careful with my treasures?"

Sophia frowned. Suddenly she recalled. "Ah yes. I just wanted to warn you."

"Yes but why?" Misuzu asked. Sophia rolled her eyes. "I would like to do my researches, you know."

"I just want to know." "How boring…" Sophia put her drink down on her desk. She faced Misuzu. "Listen. I'm not supposed to reveal it to you."

"But?"

Sophia smirked. "Before your arrival, I had a strange visit."

"…" Misuzu took a suspicious look. "What?"

"A person wanted me to come back to Thule."

"A Thule's member?"

"…Not really. I didn't feel it. However, this person informed me that they had a plan."

"A plan? Against Index?"

"Don't really know. However, this person explained me this plan.

"What about it?"

"…" Sophia smirked, giving Misuzu the answer. "No way…Do you mean…They want…the Five Kusakabe Treasures?"

"…Yes. It looks like it."

"But why?"

Misuzu asked her the question: "Did this person…tell you about a particular hostage…or the fact that they captured a Kusakabe for example?"

"…I don't know." Sophia smiled. "But why not?"

She understood now. She understood right now where Dayaki was. Thule…captured him. She began to leave. "An advice dear."

"What?" Misuzu told her coldly.

"…Don't underestimate Thule. If you want to play hero, that's your problem. But believe me. They are a lot more powerful than you think."


	11. And that's just the beginning

**Don't leave me alone**

"_Let me go! Please! Let me go!"_

_The shadow switched the light on. And the prisoner was aghast when he saw a young girl before him. But a feeling made him understanding that she was everything but innocent. She came closer to his cell and smirked to him:_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Let me go! Please! I want…"_

_She put a finger on his mouth. "Dayaki. Aren't you supposed to be a Kusakabe? Aren't you supposed to be calm no matter what?"_

"…_What do you want from me?"_

"…_Nothing particular."_

"_Please…"_

"…_Just be a good boy…And stay calm here."_

"…_Please!"_

_The girl sighed. She was about to leave but the Kusakabe asked her:_

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Why do you want to know that?"_

"…_I'm acting as a Kusakabe. I want to know my enemy's name."_

"…_As you want. Kanae Kuroshiba."_

"…_Okay."_

_Kanae smirked then she left. She switched the light off again, letting him in the dar_

Nobody knew when life could change. And it would be proved right to Misuzu.

She stared down the town. Shanghai. She couldn't understand how a town could be so big. She always wanted to go to here but a Onmyouji life prevented her. However, it didn't seem to bother Misao who watched it next to her.

"Misao?"

"What?"

"Recall me…What would you offer to this man…Fu Manchu?"

Misao shrugged. She caught her book. An arcane very old and very ancient. She showed it to her.

"This."

Misuzu glanced at it. "…An arsenic? Do you really think he would be satisfied with it?"

"…I don't know. But that's the best I could find."

"That's right…Fu Manchu is supposed to be a scientist…isn't it?"

Misao smiled to her, which surprised Misuzu. That's the first time she smiled to her like that. "What?"

"Tell me the truth, Misuzu…Why did you want to accompany us? I thought you just wanted to watch out for me until I activate my Reality Marble…So why?"

Misuzu looked down, unsure of herself. "I don't really know by myself…"

"…"

"Maybe…because I don't have nothing else left."

"…What are you talking about?"

"I've been exiled from the Clan. I could never come back here."

"…"

"Furthermore…I've many troubles on this side as well."

"Hm?" Misao smirked. "What about it? Do you mean this Kusakabe who disappeared?"

Misuzu frowned. "I think…Thule is involved in."

"Why?"

"…I don't know. But I think they would like to have Five Kusakabe Swords. I don't know why."

"Maybe in order to dominate the world." Misao proposed. "Thule is well known for it."

"…Misao."

"Yes?" "If they…took them…?"

"It's none of our business."

Misuzu glared at her, stunned. "But…you're from Index! Isn't supposed to be your role to protect the world?"

"…Index is as cruel as Thule…" Misao said, coldly. "Furthermore. If I can really bring Georgius back…I would do anything to take him out from Index's power."

"…I find you selfish."

"Georgius already suffered a lot." Misao informed her. "I want…my happy ending too."

"…"

"No matter what. I would have it with him."

"…We're coming." Misuzu noticed. Misao sighed then left to prepare to the arrival. She saw Samson next to her cabin. Samson took an awkward look. "…Misao, I…"

"…Be prepared to leave." Misao said coldly. She then left without any others words.

"I'm sorry." Samson wanted to say, but Misao was already gone.

"…Please." Benedictus sighed when he saw the **Broadway Mansions Hotel's **look.

"That's really a…whorehouse." Elaine sighed when she saw one of men, probably a client who followed a woman dressed very lightly into a bedroom.

"Elaine! Be careful! There are children here!" Samson cried out, putting his hand on Scholastica's ears.

Misuzu glared at a man who contemplated her with a very lustful look. "Don't care." Misao said. "I just want to find that Fu Manchu and taking that Fragment."

"If it didn't change…I recall…Fu Manchu is at the 16th floor…Don't remember the room." Samson said.

"Okay. I will ask. Wait for me." Misao said.

She penetrated in, trying to ignore the clients around her. She called the receptionist. "What?"

"Where can I find Fu Manchu?"

"…Wait for a moment." The receptionist checked. "Room 16."

"Thanks."

"Who ask? Are you a call-girl?"

As for response, Misao slapped him across his face. She came outside back again, very angered. "Room 16. I'm coming."

"I come with you." Samson tried to say.

Misao frowned. She just shook her head. "No I don't think so. I prefer you to stay here with the others and watching out the others clients. Maybe there are others hints. Misuzu…Are you coming?"

Misuzu nodded, a bit unwillingly. But if she could know where Dayaki Kusakabe was, she wanted to check everything. She followed Misao, letting the others behind.

"Hey you!" Benedictus turned back. A man called him. "What do you want, dumb?"

"When will you finish with it?"

"With what?"

"You know…" The man pointed Scholastica next to him. "Do you mean she is…" Benedictus cried out, disgusted by that pig. "She is rather cute…how much she paid for fucking?"

Samson was about to intervene and kicked that man out, but Benedictus had a better idea "Sorry. But I don't think I can buy her to you." He wrapped an arm around Scholastica. "She is very special you know."

"…How much? 5000?" Benedictus rolled his eyes and without any others words, caught his sister by her chin and kissed her right before him. "Get out RIGHT NOW, you pig. Unless you would like to know "suffering" meaning." He pointed very threatening.

"…"The man went away very angered. Scholastica moved away from her brother, very red. Samson was as shocked as she was but when he looked the man again, he took a very surprised look. He came closer to Sebastianus. "Hm..That man…"

"Hm?"

"No…I would swear…I already saw him anywhere."

"…Come in" A voice said behind. Misao and Misuzu took a breath then entered in. A man welcomed them. He was a man rather young, with brown hair and piercing eyes like Sophia. He smirked behing his glasses. "My, my. I asked something new, but now, are you coming by two?"

"…" Misao and Misuzu glanced at each other.

"That's perfect. I will pay you right back after our things. Do you want do honors to me?" The man smirked and began to remove his clothes. Misao stopped him. "Please. Sorry we aren't…you know what."

"…I guessed." The man smirked. "Too bad. So what do you want?"

Misao faced him. "Are you Fu Manchu?"

"Himself."

"So…Are you a Thule Member?" Misuzu asked him.

"I was. I left Thule for very long." He smirked. "…Who are you?"

"…We are sent from Index." Misao informed. Fu Manchu smiled at this answer. "Girls, I'm not a fool. I know how I can recognize Index's apostles. I interact with Index for business you know."

"…So?" Misao repeated, surprised. "Yes. Index help me…for things. But I don't know if you can understand."

"Do you mean by your poison and your "good" things?" Misuzu noticed ironically. Fu Manchu shook his head. "That's just business, my dear. But how are you aware of it?"

"We're sent from Index."

Then Misao began to explain the reason of their arrival introducing themselves as people from a clan working for Index. "…Georgius."

"Excuse me?" Misao asked.

"I just already had a talk like that with a man called like that." Fu Manchu chuckled. "And who said I'd this Fragment?"

"…Sophia Measley." Misuzu sighed.

"I guessed. A talkative woman yet rather interesting." He sat down. "Yes, I've a Fragment like that which my intelligence collected. And I recreated."

"You recreated…A Liselotte's Fragment?" Misuzu repeated, stunned.

"It was difficult but I won." Fu Manchu said proudly.

"I suppose you don't want to give it to us." Misao noticed which made Fu Manchu laughing very hard. "You're captain obvious."

"…Yet, you aren't in Thule anymore. Why do you need this Fragment?" Misuzu intervened.

"…Business. My reason for living. In order to have some little cute people like you who begged me to grant them an extraordinary thing."

"I suppose this Fragment does matter very little to you." Misao wondered. Fu Manchu shrugged. "That's just for money. Everything is for money."

Misao nodded. "Sophia said you liked arsenic."

"Possible. But please give me something which I don't know." Fu Manchu smirked when Misao showed the book to him. He caught it then began to leaf through. His smirk became taller then finally he sighed and threw it away, to Misao's surprise. "Just nonsense."

"But! Hieronymus said that you didn't have this…It could interest you." Misao frowned, stunned. Fu Manchu sighed. "Why do I need books while Index can give me some poison more easily?"

"…" The two stayed silent. Fu Manchu nodded. "Yes. Sorry for you two but I keep this Fragment."

"…Fu Manchu…" Misao fell down, exhausted. "We just need it in order to give our leader back."

"How sensitive. You should have come when Thule members were still human in their hearts. Right now, human emotions are just nothing to me."

"Aren't you concerned about people who are suffering a lot because of Liselotte and her Fragments!" Misao spat out, right now angered. Fu Manchu laughed again. "I don't care. No more about your beloved leader than nobody else."

"…You're horrible."

"But if you want some money, I can give you easily if you give me what I waited for…" Fu Manchu stared up at Misuzu with a very lustful look. He licked his own lips, disgusting Misuzu. She intervened. "I suppose you don't care about nobody else. Thule no more, don't you?"

"Exactly. To me, Thule members, especially Liselotte or Kanae, are just puppets to me."

"So. I suppose you don't care if you revealed where is Dayaki Kusakabe to me, do you?" Misuzu took an ironic tone. At this name, Fu Manchu changed expression. This time he seemed interested. "Hum…So. I guessed."

"…"

"You two are Kusakabe, aren't you?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" Misao asked him. Fu Manchu chuckled. "No, that's just…I'm really sad for you."

"Why?"

"How could I forget this?"

"…Fu Manchu. You know something." Misuzu faced him. Fu Manchu sighed. "I have no obligation to tell you."

"Oh! Are you sure?" Misuzu caught her swords then stack it to his throat. Misao was amazed by this gesture. How she could…? Was she aware of the fact that she threatened a Thule member himself? This time, Fu Manchu began to laugh very harder. A very sinister laugh…which scared Misuzu a bit. "Where?"

"Hahahahaha…HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHERE?"

Misuzu really lost it. And she was aware of it. Fu Manchu sighed. "Tell me…isn't it Nagamitsu?"

"…Yes. Why?"

"…My god. I understand why he wants it so much."

"…Fu Manchu. Who?"

"…" He smirked then gently pushed her sword away from him. "I think we could have a deal easily."

"…"

"Listen to me, girls." Fu Manchu caught Misuzu's shoulder by one hand then caught Misao's shoulder by the other and moved them close to him. "I would be very kind toward you. And enjoy it."

"…"

"I accept to give it this Fragment to you…under one condition."

"Really?" Misao cried out.

"Which one?" Misuzu said.

"…If you two let me have a bit of your cursed blood…"

"What!" Misao cried out. "You see, I've an extended life thanks to my great knowledges. However today it's coming to end. However, a bit of your blood could make my life last a bit longer…"

"…It…" Misao was hesitant. She just gave once blood to Georgius in order to extend his life. But if she gave it to a Thule member…it could be dangerous.

"So?" Fu Manchu smirked. "What is your answer?"

"…" Misao glanced at Misuzu. "…Okay. Under the condition…that you don't stab us by behind." Misao warned him, with a very threatening tone.

"…I'm a honest man…outside my business." He released them. "So. Who will do me honors?"

"…I do." Misao sighed.

"Perfect." He turned toward Misuzu. "The Fragment is at the 21th floor, room 21. You will find…a servant who will give it to you."

"…What about Dayaki?"

"…I'm not in Thule anymore. If you want to liberate your friend so much…you could just go there. However, I don't guarantee your life if you come."

"…" Misuzu just glared at him. Misao gave a look back to her, meaning to go where he said. She let her swords out then ended up by leaving the room, letting Misao and Fu Manchu alone.

"So. Come here."

While Misuzu headed for the 21th floor, the others kept watching clients. Sebastianus asked Samson:

"…Samson?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Elaine?"

"She is gone to toilets I think."

"She is gone for more of an hour." Sebastianus noticed, looking a bit worried.

"What?" Benedictus asked Scholastica who tapped him at his chest. "_I will search for her."_

"No way. You stay here." He said coldly.

"I'm a bit worried." Sebastianus sighed. "I will search for her."

"…Okay. But be careful okay?" Samson warned him. Sebastianus nodded then left. Samson turned back toward Benedictus. "This kiss, hm?"

"Have you something to say?"

"That's just…I already noticed it for a long time but…"

"Yes. Me too I already noticed it for a long time." Benedictus said spitefully.

"What?" Samson frowned.

"That's just a bit idiot from you to kiss her while you know she loves your best friend." Scholastica stayed shocked.

"How?"

"Sebastianus knows it too."

Samson stayed awkward. "I didn't want it…Misao loves Georgius and…"

"So, you have nothing to say to me." Benedictus glared at him. "Because loving a family's member as I do is less disgusting than loving your best friend's girlfriend."

"…" Samson glared at him fiercely. However they were cut off by a sound next to them. There were two men who fought against each other rather violently. Samson decided to intervene.

"…Please! Come on! Calm down!"

"…"

One of them stopped. "What's wrong?"

"…_Azi Danakha…"_

And before Samson could see it, a dark lightning came from the man's chest and sent himself flying away.


	12. This homeland filled with war or sadness

**Don't leave me alone **

**Chapter 12. Expect death of character in the next chapters.**

"Samson!" Benedictus cried out when he saw him flying away. Scholastica showed him the man who threw the spell. Benedictus goggled.

"The Azi Danakha spell? But…that's meaning…"

Around them, people began to cry in terror and everybody began to push the others in order to go out. Benedictus called his sister:

"Come, Scholastica! Come!"

"_What about Samson?" _Scholastica wanted to step toward him but Benedictus caught her by her hand and headed for the exit. "_Oniisan? Samson!"_

"…I'm sure he would be fine. Come!" Even if he said it, he wasn't really sure of it. But it didn't matter to him. His and Scholastica's safety was his priority right now. Without any others words, they followed the others in order to go outside.

In the toilets, Elaine washed her hands, lost in her thoughts. However she was cut off by screams coming from outside. "What's happening?"

She was about to go out when an unknown man entered into toilets. Elaine goggled, surprised. "Who are you?"

"…Hello, darling." The man headed for her. Elaine moved back, suspicious. "Who are you and what's happening?"

"…It seems someone lost it outside. It is dangerous." He said, smirking. "But don't worry. I will protect you."

Seeing his look on his face, Elaine took her sword out, ready to fight. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry if you must use it." The man smirked. He caught something from his pocket. Elaine frowned. A gun. A magic gun. "Do you really want to attack me?"

"…" As for response, Elaine ran toward him and engaged the battle, but unfortunately, he shot her and her sword sent away. Elaine was about to take it again but the man caught her by the chin and pinned her against the wall. "Oh. Why are you resisting so much? You want it…"

She spat on him. He slapped her across her face. "I don't want to waste my time." However, while he was about to hit her again, he was kicked away by Sebastianus who arrived and fell down. Sebastianus helped her to get up then quietly caught the man by his throat. "What did you want to do?" He said to him.

"Sebas…Let's go. There is something wrong outside." Elaine said.

"Elaine…I will join you."

"That's impossible! I don't let you here."

"Go! I will be his opponent." Elaine looked down. She knew it was lost when Sebastianus had this tone and when he wanted to fight. She released his hand "I love you" She said before to leave. Sebastianus faced his enemy.

"…Number 21." Misuzu said, when she arrived to the room. She took a breath then knocked at the door. Someone responded. It was surely the servant, who was a young man. "Who are you?"

"Your master send me to collect the Liselotte's Fragment." Misuzu informed him. The young man took a suspicious look. "Who said it was Fu Manchu who sent you?"

"You still can go to his room and ask him." Misuzu said coldly. The man wanted to say something but when he saw her swords out, he sighed. "No. I believe you. I refuse nothing to pretty girls." Misuzu rolled her eyes then waited for the man who left to search for a box. He gave it to her. "It's inside."

"Thanks." Misuzu said. Suddenly when she took it, she felt a strong feeling inside her, as she had when she was about to go in the Red Night. She fell down. "Are you okay?" The man asked, helping her to get up.

"…Thanks. It would be okay." Misuzu said. However, while she was about to take his hand to stand up, the man took a different look. Misuzu didn't understand first but when she saw him falling brutally in front of her, she had a bad feeling. She bent over and realized with horror he was died.

"How…?" Misuzu turned back and saw somebody she didn't expect to see.

"…Who?"

"_I can't anymore…" _Scholastica called her brother. "We are close to the exit!"

But much to Benedictus's surprise, Scholastica released his hand. "Scholastica! What are you doing?"

"…_I'm going to check if Samson is fine!" _

"Go back here! That's dangerous! Aaah…"Benedictus cried out when he was pushed by someone close to him. "GO BACK!"

"_I come back soon. But I don't want to let Samson die!" _Scholastica smiled to him before to turn back. "No! Scholastica!" Benedictus called her but when he moved, he realized that Scholastica already disappeared in the crowd. "Scholastica!" He called her again. "SCHOLASTICA!" He lost patience then began to push the others in order to find her.

"…Who are you?" Sebastianus asked him.

"…Aenus. And what about you?"

"A Thule Member. I see." Sebastianus took his fists out. "Sebastianus of the Holy Bone."

"…Happy to meet you."

Without any response, Sebastianus began by a kick that Aenus avoided. He kicked once more with the other but Aenus caught his foot then tried to hit him with a fist. Sebastianus avoided it too then made him releasing his foot by his fingers into one eye. Aenus screamed in pain then Sebastianus caught his arm in order to fold him very firmly. Aenus tried to hit him once again but Sebastianus pinned him on the floor silently. "…Pff…MOUAHAHAHARG! And you are calling it an Index member?"

"Silence!"

"…" Aenus woke up then Sebastianus had a bad feeling when he saw his hands…The nails became black and very long…As Liselotte had. "…"

Aenus ran toward him and tried to have him by trying to tear his face apart with his nails. Sebastianus avoided as he could but he couldn't attack by himself. To shield himself, he ran toward the door then kicked it which broke it apart. He lifted the broken door and shielded himself from Aenus who destroyed the door very easily with his nails. "You're really a monster." Sebastianus said.

"…As well as you are." Aenus smirked then attacked him once again.

"…No way…What are you doing here?"

"…" The man smirked to Misuzu. "I fought a Kusakabe once. Misuzu Kusakabe. I recognized you when I saw you."

"…"

"You're the one who had right on Five Swords Kusakabe after having amputated your own father. How tragic."

"…"

Misuzu moved back then took her sword out. "Nagamitsu. A very strong sword."

"…I don't understand what do you want…but you killed an innocent!"

"An innocent who served Fu Manchu." He corrected. Misuzu asked him: "Will you end up by telling your name to me? You didn't want to tell it at the hotel. I knew you weren't just a simple owner. I felt it."

"…It was just a cover. I wanted to approach the country where Liselotte Werckmeister, my comrade yet my strongest enemy had been defeated." The man said.

"Who are you? Are you a Thule Member?"

The man smirked. Suddenly a light came around him which blinded Misuzu. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she realized with surprised that the man had change look. He had now white hair, piercing eyes and a demoniac smirk on his face.

"…Walter Dierich."

"A Thule Member…"

"But stop push!" Elaine cried out. "Stop push!" Seeing the staircase was full of people, she decided to take the elevator. She pressed the button to call it but it didn't come. "PIECE OF SHIT! COME ON!"

"Scholastica! Scholastica!" Benedictus called around but he didn't see her. He saw Samson who woke up, rather injured by the spell he took in. "Samson!"

"...Benedictus…you should…go out"

"Where is Scholastica?" Benedictus cried out, catching him by the chest. "Where is my little sister?"

"…I don't know. I didn't see her."

Benedictus released him then kept searching and calling for her. "SCHOLASTICA!" "Come back, Benedictus…" Samson tried to stand up but the pain prevented him to move. He fell down. "…Misao…"

"That's okay, now?" Misao asked Fu Manchu. He smirked. He had a delightful look on his face, and some blood running from his mouth. "So…that's really the Kusakabe blood…With his demoniac powers…Yes, I feel stronger now…"

Misao dressed herself again with her kimono, not really fine with it. Fu Manchu stood up. "Do you want to know…why I hate Index?"

"I don't care." She said. "You hate it too." Fu Manchu noticed. He caught her by her arm then leads her to his balcony, where there is a great view of the entire town itself. Even Misao must admit she was amazed by it. Fu Manchu smirked. "Here, there are stuffs not really allowed by things like laws, faith or religion. There is nearly three murder the day, and we can use every innocent souls here in order to manipulate them and made them our puppet."

"…"

"This homeland of mine is filled with war, chaos and death... Not a bad place for business, is it?" Fu Manchu tapped her back, really excited. Misao sighed. "What are you planning to do with Five Kusakabe Swords?"

"…It would be a bit awkward to answer to a Kusakabe herself." He chuckled. "I'm not in the clan anymore."

"So, I guess you and the other Kusakabe aren't really friends, are you?" Misao looked down. She couldn't really tell it. She didn't know if Misuzu was her ally or her enemy. But one thing was sure: they would never be friends. Never.

She shook her head. Fu Manchu laughed again. "What a joke! So you are like me!" Misao moved away from his grasp. "You should live here. You could make some money easily."

"I'm not…like you. Now answer me!"

"…Fu Manchu shrugged, apparently a bit convinced by Misao's situation. He sighed. "All right."

"…You fought a Kusakabe?" Misuzu asked to Walter. He smirked.

"Yes…However, I can really said I won…nor I lost…" He said. "What do you want from me?"

"…"

"Where is Dayaki Kusakabe?" She screamed to him out of anger. Walter shrugged. "He is fine with his news apartments."

"You kidnapped him…Thule kidnapped him…" Misuzu said. "And he will be joined very soon." Walter began to laugh. She cowered. His laugh…was a lot more sinister than Fu Manchu's one…more sinister than Liselotte herself…She could understand that Walter didn't look like Fu Manchu. And he wasn't a weak opponent.

"I suppose you wouldn't give me the Swords…" He smiled.

"How did you guess?" Misuzu said ironically. "If you want them so much…why don't you go to take them?"

"You're as insolent as your ancestor himself."

"My ancestor…"

But Walter didn't answer to her and tried to attack her with one simple hand. Misuzu moved away then tried to use her Shikigamis thanks to her Onmyoudou's techniques.

"Kenshi…"

Unfortunately for her, she didn't move that her Shikigamis were ejected by Walter himself without troubles. He had taken a red magic barrier, abit like Shiori did. "That's your Shikigamis? How boring…"

"…" Misuzu ended up by disappearing Nagamitsu and took Kogarasumaru Amakuni out, the sword she used the most often. She prepared for the battle then ran toward him and began to try to attack him. But Misuzu could see right now that it was already lost as Walter was too fast to her. She tried to use another sword, Hiromitsu, her most destructive blade, but when she tried to give him a knock, Walter used the Fragment she had as shield and Misuzu's blade came to hit it instead. It was small but it was enough for Misuzu to feel this strong pain around her. She screamed in pain then released her blade in pain. Walter used this chance to kick her into the stomach that sent her away.

"Scholastica!" Benedictus arrived into an isolated room. Everybody was nearly gone but he wouldn't go without her. Suddenly he saw a shadow into the room and came toward it. "Mister…"

The man turned back toward him. It was an old man. He smiled softly to him. "Yes, young boy?"

"Excuse me, have you seen a young girl dressed in pink with a ribbons in her hair?"

"…Sorry."

Benedictus rolled his eyes. "Where she could go?" The man took a sorry look then before Benedictus could understand, the man punched him into the face. Benedictus's monocle broke on the floor. "What are you doing? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Index, huh?" The man smirked. "I didn't think they sent children now."

"I'm not a child! And what are you?" Benedictus asked him but the man tried to hit him again. Benedictus ended up by use a fire spell toward him, which the man blocked easily with a barrier. "Ah. Thule. I should have expected."

"Sorry friend. But we've been defeated the last time by an Index apostle while we're close…and now every time I meet someone who came from Index…I just would like to tear it apart." He spat.

"But what do I care about your life?" Benedictus said with an insolent tone. "Kanae should have come. She would have some fun."

"AARG!" Sebastianus screamed when Aenus destroyed the door completely. Aenus decided to use some magic then threw a very strong spell of lightning. Sebastianus expected it and crossed his arms as to block it while just his fists. Aenus smirked, amazed. "So…you can easily block some magic attacks with just it? That's a miracle."

"…I was known as the Silent Hand in Index."

"Too bad for you…It wouldn't save you."

Then Aenus used again his long and dark nails. Sebastianus could understand it was some Melee combat capacity and tried to block it easily, but must moved back to prevent his arms to be cut off. "You monster…" Sebastianus said.

"…" Misuzu was at the floor now. She couldn't really move. It hurt too much. Walter headed for her peacefully then picked up her blade. "Hm. Amanuki? It would be useful."

"…Ama…" Misuzu tried to call her sword back but much to her surprise, Walter made it disappear before she could. "AMANUKI? What…did you do to…?"

"It wouldn't be cool for you if you died by your own sword. Yet such a beautiful death…" Walter smirked then made it appearing again. "I don't hide…you can suffer…"

"AARAAAAAAAAA!" Misuzu screamed while Walter pushed the sword into her shoulder. She cried in pain, trembling by all of her parts of her body. She could saw the blood running from the wound. Walter bent down to taste the blood with delight. He smirked. How long he didn't taste it? While he was about to pierce her stomach with her own sword, he was cut off by a shikigami which came from behind the door. He moved back then saw Misao who was ready to fight.

"Oh my gosh another Kusakabe…I'm lucky today." Walter smirked.

Misao didn't answer then ran toward him.

"Are you okay now? Did you use all of your spells?" The man mocked Benedictus. Benedictus goggled. "What the hell? How…you don't seem to be…"

"You should understand…that you chose the bad opponent, young boy."

"I deal with every opponents, big or small." He responded. The man nodded then chanted an incantation and without Benedictus could understand; his own body was suddenly immobilized. He screamed: "What did you do?"

"I just immobilized everything which was made by magic." The man headed for him. "I will do everything I want right now."

"…" Benedictus could just move his head but that's all. He took a panicked look. "Let me go!"

"What's that?" The man asked him pointing his red orb on his chest. Benedictus goggled. "Don't touch it."

"It seems there is a lot of magic inside." The man smirked. "There isn't just magic!" Benedictus cried out, thinking that Scholastica's soul was inside. "Don't touch! Please!"

The man nodded then without any others response he gripped the red orb very brutally "AARG! LET GO OF ME!" Benedictus cried out. "If I took it…you will be helpless, won't you? Without any power?"

"LET GO OF ME! HELP!" But he didn't listen to him then with just a gesture, he ripped it off from his chest, making Benedictus screaming with a lot of pain, begging him to stop. The red orb was into his hand. "…So. Just a magic orb without any interest."

"…Please…" Benedictus begged him. The man smirked. "Just good for nothing…but fire." And with one simple hand, the red orb which was Scholastica's body, burnt into his palm. Benedictus screamed in agony and pain.

Samson, hearing his screams, arrived into the room and before the man could kill Benedictus, intervened and engaged the battle. Suddenly, before he could do anything else, a loud ring coming from outside stopped them. "What…?"

"The police…How bad." The man sighed. "Sorry, I will must go."

"COME BACK!" Samson cried out. But the man smirked then Samson could see a magic circle around the man. "I will go and call the others. Kanae must waiting for me…"

"No!"

Golvas smirked then without any others words, he disappeared. Samson stayed stunned by him. Then he ran toward Benedictus who was unconsciously bleeding. He caught him into his big arms then ran toward outside.

"…What's happening?" Aenus stopped as well as Sebastianus. He sighed. "Hm. Golvas must be already gone…Pff. Just while I was about to tear you apart."

"What?" Sebastianus asked him, still in defense's position. Aenus shrugged. "The lady must waiting for us. Kanae isn't very glad when we have fun over her plans."

"…" Sebastianus stayed silent while a magic circle surrounded Aenus. "Don't worry. We will see each other again…I think." He smirked before disappearing completely, letting Sebastianus alone.

"Aenus…"

"…It's enough for today." Walter said, smirking. Misao frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I will leave you." He made Amanuki disappearing. "But don't think it would be enough. I've this sword but I'm determined to have the others."

A dark magic circle surrounded it. Misao dragged Misuzu away from it, aware of the consequences if they touched it. "If you want do it again…just go to join us in Thule castle."

"…How…" Misuzu tried to ask but some blood came from her mouth instead. Walter smirked. "Your friend is there…if you're concerned about his fate…"

And after having said these words, he disappeared, letting the two swordswomen alone. "Misuzu! Are you okay?" Misao called her. "…He took…Amanuki…" Misuzu collapsed. Misao sighed then dragged her out of here, preventing them from another trap.

"…Is everyone okay?" Misao said seeing Sebastianus who went out at the same time of her. "My gosh…What's happened?" Samson said, holding Benedictus into his arms.

"…I'm unsure…but Thule attacked us."

"My gosh! Where is the Fragment?" Misao recalled.

"And where is Elaine?" Sebastianus said. "She isn't around."

"Elaine?"

"_I don't think it was really a good idea to attack them. Fu Manchu warned us of their arrival." Kanae smirked. "We could just kill them right now without really destroying the entire hotel."_

"_You shouldn't underestimate Index, Kanae." Golvas smirked. "They defeated us, do you remember?"_

"_Maybe they won't come again." Kanae proposed. Walter laughed very hard. "Yes I think! Furthermore I've the Fragment they wanted, Amanuki of the Kusakabe girl…"_

"…_and another present too." Aenus smirked when he glanced at Elaine on the floor, unconscious. Everyone began to laugh very hard together._


	13. How to save a life

**Don't leave me alone**

**Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy!**

"…_Where am I?" Elaine opened up her eyes, and looked around her. She didn't know where she was. She was into a very dark and small room, like a cell. She moved: she was unchained by her neck. She goggled and began to scream. Of course, nobody answered. She touched her belly. She didn't feel any pain. So the baby was apparently fine. _

_She didn't remember what happened. She just remembered that after having taken the elevator, she heard somebody calling her and everything went black afterward. Apparently someone kidnapped her. _

"_HELP!"_

_Nobody answered her. She sighed. She tried to move again but to no avail. "Sebas…"_

The day rose up. The ones who didn't be hurt by the attack (Misao, Sebastianus and somehow Samson) spent the night to find a hotel, far from Fu Manchu's one. The hospital was too risked and they didn't think they could go there without be suspected. So they found a hotel very crappy not very respectable while the sun rose. Misuzu opened up her eyes.

"Where I am?"

She felt a strong pain at her shoulder. "Don't move." Misuzu noticed Misao who was bent over her. "Your wound is closed so don't reopen it again."

"…Who attacked us? Thule…"

Misao sighed. She turned back toward the others who were in the room. Sebastianus was sat down on a chair and looked down. Misuzu couldn't tell but he seemed worried and shocked. Surely because of the attack. Benedictus was lying down on a bed. His eyes were opened but he didn't react. He had a big bandage around his chest. Samson was next to him on a chair but he was turned toward Misao. "…Where are the others?" Misuzu asked.

"…" Nobody answered. Sebastianus just shivered and Benedictus turned toward the wall. Finally Samson answered:

"…Elaine and Scholastica disappeared."

"…"

"The last time I saw Elaine, she ran toward staircases. I searched for her in the entire hotel…I didn't find her." Sebastianus took his hand in his head.

"…She was probably kidnapped." Misao proposed. Sebastianus growled. "That's all of my fault."

"You couldn't expect it." Samson tried to reassure him. "Nobody could expect that Thule would attack us."

"…I should have gone with her." Sebastianus just sighed. "…That was a bad idea to be apart."

"So…Now, you love her?" Benedictus turned back toward Sebastianus, mocking him. "Silence, Benedictus." Samson glared at him. "It's already difficult."

"But…Could somebody…explain to me what is Thule?" Misuzu asked Misao. "…"

Misao sighed. "Thule is a dark organization under Liselotte's commandment."

"Liselotte was leader of an organization?"

"Yes." Samson explained. "there were seven members here. Liselotte, Kanae Kuroshiba, the second-in-command, a witch as demoniac as Liselotte herself, Fu Manchu, the Thule Member we just saw, Golvas Mercurius and Aenus, two others members, Sophia Measley, the scientist in Index, and…Walter Dierich."

"Now I understand why his face was familiar to me," Misao took a pensive look. "I saw his face in a book written by Ryouchi Kusakabe, our ancestor."

"Walter said they fought each other." Misuzu said. "And he was apparently died…" Misao frowned. "How he could survive?"

"An organization leaded by monsters?" Misuzu asked Samson. "Yes, somehow. They are the most dangerous threats to Index. But Liselotte left the organization, as Fu Manchu and Sophia…"

"They are still four." Sebastianus said.

"And they have the Liselotte's Fragment." Misao went on. "If they use it, who knows how they could do with it?"

"…Probably bringing Liselotte back." Misuzu suggested. "No. Thule are maybe monsters but they don't care about who is the leader or not, but probably Walter. If that's the case, they already did it."

"…What will we do?"

"That's obvious! We will go to Thule's Castle." Misao stood up. "It's too dangerous!" Samson said. "I don't care. Elaine is there as well as the Fragment…"

"And Amanuki and probably Dayaki too." Misuzu completed. "But they have a great advantage over us."

"The only advantage we have…that's we're five against four." Misao sighed. "And you call it an "advantage"? They will kill us even before we arrive to it." Benedictus asked Misao. "And by the way…since when are you the leader?"

"That's enough, Benedictus!" Samson cried out. Benedictus didn't listen to him and woke up. "Don't care what you said. If everything goes wrong, that's your entire fault, Misao!"

"…" Misao looked down. "I know." "That's nice to know…but that's not enough! Look at yourself! You're just pathetic. No! You all are pathetic! If we stayed in Index...nothing would have happened."

"You are the one who chose to follow me." Misao glared at him. "What did you expect to do by reviving us? Giving us new troubles? You just should have let us DEAD!" Benedictus cried out.

"…Baf." Benedictus staggered. He touched his cheek, trembling. "ENOUGH!" Samson lost it. "Do you think her as pathetic? But look at yourself! If you aren't glad, just go away! What are you waiting for?" "…" Benedictus stayed silent. "…" Without any others words, he opened the door and left. Sebastianus stayed impassive. "No, he's right." Misao said. "That's my fault."

"No…" Samson headed for her. "You just wanted to do the right thing…" "I didn't need you to intervene." Misao said coldly. "…" Samson looked down. "I see."

He turned back then left too. Misuzu frowned. "He just wanted to help you…" Misao shrugged. "Possibly. But I don't care really now."

She turned toward Sebastianus now. "…Are you okay?" "…Not really." Sebastianus stood up. "I don't know what I should do now."

"…"

"Elaine is there. I feel responsible for that." Sebastianus looked Misao. "If you want to go, I will follow until the death." Misao smiled. "You can be impassive, but you deep down holds her dearly."

"…Probably. My family is there. Elaine…as well as my baby." Misao stayed stunned. "Your baby?"

"…I think I will go…I would like to reflect." Sebastianus was hesitant but ended up by leaving too. Misao sighed. She said to Misuzu "I will leave too. You just should stay here and rest." Misuzu nodded. But while Misao was about to leave, Misuzu muttered: "Thanks."

"…" Misao didn't answer and left.

"…" Samson went outside. He wanted to take some breath. It was really too much for him. While he walked around, he found Benedictus sat on a bank, looking down. Samson ended up by sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

"…What do you think?" Benedictus smirked ironic. But he really looked wrong. Samson sighed. "I'm sorry…for having told you it. I didn't want…"

"…" Benedictus turned back. "That's my entire fault." Samson said. "I just did something which was wrong and sinned. No wonder why she is behaving like that with me."

"…And what about you?"

"…"

"Do you really love her?" Samson was a bit surprised. That was the first time Benedictus acted like if he was…somehow _concerned _about him. "…Yes."

"…I see."

"I loved her since…the day where Georgius introduced her to us. I couldn't tell…but I fell in love with her."

"…I don't understand."

"Me neither." Samson shrugged. "I knew our feelings aren't shared. She loves Georgius after all."

"…I don't understand why there are rules and laws to allow us to exist." Benedictus asked. "Why there are rules and laws to allow us to love…"

Samson glanced at him. "Are you talking about you and…?"

"…What do you think?" Benedictus frowned. "Yes, I love my sister…And so, what?"

"…That's just fine…that you love someone." Samson smiled softly. "I always thought you loved nobody."

"…And I always thought you were the guy you played perfect in everything." Benedictus shrugged. "I'm not like that."

"…I guessed so."

"…" Benedictus looked down. "Why?"

"…"

"Why…I'm the only one…?"

"Sebastianus…" Samson tried to recall him but Benedictus glared at him fiercely. "She is at least alive!"

"You don't know if that's the case!"

"She is alive." Benedictus took his hand in his head. "Her…I don't feel her anymore…He burnt her body…the red orb…"

"I know. And I could do nothing."

"She probably disappeared…" Benedictus began to tremble. Samson smiled sadly. "…I'm sorry." It was little, but there was nothing to say.

"…Again…I let her die…I'm really…the worst" Samson, seeing that some tears were about to roll on his cheek, ended up by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drew him close of him. Benedictus didn't react but just buried his face in Samson's chest, hating that feeling but just…let it go…and rolling on his cheek.

Misuzu sighed. She was alone when she woke up and decided to take her phone in her bag. She caught it and watched her messages. She decided to join some of her friends then began to call them one after another:

"…"

"_Hi! I'm Yukiko…Sorry I'm not here. Just call me again. Bip."_

"…"

"_HAHAHAHA! Sorry, it's Takahisa. I'm not here. Just leave me a message. Bip."_

"…"

"…_Kukuri is actually busy. Just call later. Bip"_

"…"

"_It's Yuka-chan. I'm with Kakeru-Kun so I can't respond. Just call me later. Bip."_

"…" Misuzu frowned by this message. She sighed. She tried to join another contact. But…unfortunately he wasn't around like the others.

"_It's Kakeru Satsuki. I'm sorry but I'm not around. Just call me later or leave me a message. Sorry…."_

"_BIP."_

Misuzu sighed. She didn't understand why she did that. Maybe because everything recalled her experience in the Red Night. And she needed a friend around to listen to her.

…Since when she didn't call her friends? Yukiko and Takahisa were in couple and she didn't want to bother them…That's the same for Yuka and Kakeru. She didn't know why but that's like that. She looked down.

That's the reason why she joined Misao…she wanted to protect them. All of them.

But when she saw Walter's face…she understood that he wasn't just a Thule member or an enemy.

He was…truly a monster.

"…" She frowned feeling the weak pain in her shoulder. She felt her own sword hurting her again…

"…_Kakeru"_

How she could let him take her sword away from her?

"_I hope you understood your actions. Hurting Souichi-sama, our own Head. No wonder why you're exiled. If I've been the head instead, I would have ordered to kill you right now."_

Dayaki said it to her.

"_Don't worry. Although she is exiled, I'm sure the Five Swords would be safe under her right."_

That's she thought.

Although her shoulder's pain was very strong, she wanted to train. So she took her sword Raikiri and began to train with, trying to avoid the pain.


	14. Be prepared to death

**Don't leave me alone**

**The chapter 14. The end is for soon. ^^**

"…So what is the plan?" Sebastianus asked to Misao.

Misao looked down, pensive. They just arrived to Germany and they found the castle with a lot of trouble as nobody knew really its existence. Finally, that's an old man who pointed it to them, as it was in a very empty place. However, when they saw the castle, Misuzu could feel a slight pain inside her, as a very high ki surrounded the castle.

"I don't think we should last here." Misao said.

"Why don't we just go there and kill them? At least, we could definitely end with these Thule monsters." Benedictus proposed.

"Because we don't have time." Samson explained. "Fight is necessary just when it needed. The priority is finding Elaine as well as the Fragment."

"…And Dayaki too." Misuzu sighed.

"We should stay together." Sebastianus suggested. "If Thule attacks us, we could have at least the strength to push them away."

"Yes, but it would be better if we could leave as soon as possible." Misao said.

" So what would we do?"

"…" Misao rethought to Georgius and the tactic he had in the battle against Liselotte. Where they were together. However, they were five here while they were seven before. And that's not only against one enemy but many enemies. Not as strong as Liselotte was but as horrible as she was.

"…We could separate us."

"That's not a good idea." Samson replied.

"I know. But we could at least be separated in group of two."

"Against four?" Benedictus asked.

"Yes…Sebastianus…You could find the place where Elaine is and freeing her. You could do it?"

Sebastianus closed his eyes. He ended up by nodding. "Yes. I'm agree."

"…Benedictus and Samson, you could collaborate and trying to hold the enemies back while Misuzu would free Dayaki and I would find the Fragment."

"I just want to find this bastard and kill him in a slow and suffering torture! He'll definitely pay back for what he did to us!"

"You are maybe some powers, but you aren't as strong as before." Samson tapped his shoulder. "I will support you."

"…" Samson turned back toward Misao. He seemed a bit awkward, wondering her attitude toward him. "Will you be okay? Being alone?"

"…" Misao paused but finally she said. "Yes. I don't care if I'm alone." She said, very determined. She showed her weapons, showing what she would do if she could take this Fragment back.

"…So. Good luck, everyone." Misao glanced at Misuzu. "You too."

"…Thanks, Misao."

And right afterward, the group was aparted, Sebastianus in one direction, Benedictus and Samson in one another and Misao and Misuzu stayed back together.

"…I've a question." Misuzu asked her.

"What?"

"What will we do…If we meet Walter?"

Misao frowned. That's true he was the most dangerous right here. She shrugged. "Don't forget the ultimate Kusakabe rule?"

"…" Misuzu nodded, smiling. "One Kusakabe's life is precious and valuable in combat. And if that's not the case, it must die with honors."

"…You understood everything." Misao smirked, although Misuzu thought this latter didn't care about living or dying now. She closed her eyes then invocated Hiromitsu, her largest sword and the heaviest to carry but it would be useful to take back its partner. Misao smirked then took Onikiri and Kumokiri out too. "Let's go now."

Misuzu nodded then the two Kusakabe swordswomen ran together toward the Castle.

At the window, Walter watched the scene, apparently amazed. He turned back toward Kanae. "You thought our day would be boring…We'll be served."

"Are they here?" Kanae asked him.

"Yes. We've pawns enough to play with together."

"You're so sadistic, Walter. But that would be funny."

"I will take the Chinese." Aenus smirked. "We've a fight to have with each other."

"You're just pathetic, Aenus." Golvas laughed. "I prefer playing with them, tearing them apart and watching them suffers, like the little dolls they are. It's so delightful."

"You aren't better than another." Kanae shrugged, sighing. "Don't forget Thule is searching for a chance to shine."

"So, what about this cute little smirk you have, Kanae?" Golvas took a contemptuous look.

"I don't see what you mean." Kanae began to laugh again. "I'll just watch and see who would be my toy."

"What do you think about it, Walter?"

Everyone turned. And they noticed that Walter wasn't here anymore. Golvas rolled his eyes.

"He's already gone…He doesn't have the sense of team."


End file.
